I Love Him but Does He Love Me? (Zootopia Fanfic)
by NorthoParthae
Summary: The story of how Nick and Judy's love for each other was discovered from the very bed that they shared by accident. Things went into a roller-coaster of surprises for the pair as they discover a new life together.
1. Chapter 1: The Misunderstanding

**CHAPTER I: A Misunderstanding**

Beginning Summary: _It was morning, just after sunrise, in Judy's small bed, in her small rickety apartment with…a more-than small company._

''Ugh…holy cheese and crackers, what happened last night?'' I said with a growl, putting one of my paws on my temple. I was completely oblivious of what was happening last night; furthermore I felt sicker than ever, paws trembling, cold sweat on my neck and this never ending headache.

''Seriously?!...what's with this headache, (Rabbit) Jesus, it's like a hangover…not that I actually had one before.'' I yelled in my mind, the pain was torturous.

I decide to check my phone, thinking maybe there are pictures, text, missed calls, or something at least to tell me what happened last night. I was about to reach it on my small wooden bedside table when my right paw felt something furry as I was reaching it. I touched it again; there it was furry and soft.

''Wait…my bed isn't hairy.'' I thought to myself, I looked down and my jaw hinges just dropped, my mind is going haywire, ''Oh sweet mother of Easter.'' It wasn't something, it was someone, it was Nick; and oddly enough he wasn't facing me and was still sound asleep. Then the sudden realization…I was in my bed, he was in my bed, oh no. Instantly, my body jolted up and my heart beating faster each second. I looked around my rickety apartment and saw a dozen bottles of Carrot-Vodka, Carrot-Whiskey, Blueberry-Wine and more cheap alcoholic brands lying on my apartment floor.

''Nonononono…this is just a misunderstanding, he's a fox and I'm a rabbit, there's no way his thing can fit into…ah! Judy! Just snap out of it! Why are you thinking of his…'' I rambled in terrified small whispers to myself, moving the blankets to my neck as I shivered at the possible explanation.

I heard Nick's small yawn then his right paw scratching his ear. When he got to this senses, he seems confused and annoyed. He turned around and, unknown to him, his nose nuzzled onto mine.

''AAAAAAAAAH!'' We both screamed on top of our lungs while both of us jolted opposite sides of the bed. A second of pause then we lifted the covers together, looking down.

''AAAAAAAH!-oh hey! look we still have our clothes on.'' Nick pointed out cheerfully, while I was still covering my eyes, slowly opening them, he was right, I still had my shirt and long pants and he still had his green Hawaiian shirt with his white underwear. Still, my face was blushing like mad.

''W-what are you doing here?!'' I murmured, as I pulled back the covers, my bunny ears drooping down in embarrassment.

''What do you mean?! You invited me to come here.'' Nick said in confusion. He rubbed a paw on his temple, ''this headache is really killing me though Carrots.''

''Oh reeeeally, more like you were trying to get into my pants.'' I said in a sort of angry-mocking attitude and punched his arm, ''It's not normal to see your best friend in bed with you.''

''I swear Carrots, you invited me here, you wanted to celebrate after the Night-Howler's Case remember?'' Nick replied in a calm but attentive mood. He clearly wasn't lying but he's an ex-con artist, can I trust him? Even though the fact that we did it might be gone…I did like his company, I mean he made me feel…protected, safe even. Nonetheless, I did nothing until I found out what's _really_ going on.

I reached over to the desk and grabbed my phone, entered the password, and saw my latest texts.

 **BunnyGal97:** Hey

 **WildeNick:** Wassup

 **BunnyGal97:** Whatcha doing?

 **WildeNick:** Nothing, just chillin in my place ;p

 **BunnyGal97:** Really Nick? We just solved a major case, you're not even celebrating ;(

 **WildeNick:** Don't know a lot of 'friendly' peeps around here

 **BunnyGal97:** Come over, it's not that late, we can watch a movie or sumthin

 **WildeNick:** U sure?

 **BunnyGal97** : Why not? It will be nice if both of us had some company

 **WildeNick:** can't argue with that ;D I'll bring some drinks

 **Last Message 11 Hours Ago**

Nick took his Phone out from his left pocket. He showed me the texts he got last night.

''See, 18:58, yesterday.'' Nick said proving himself by shoving it up my face. I put it aside my face and just sighed, looking at all the mess on my apartment floor. Damn, I didn't know I could be this messy.

''Well, I need to clean this up, better get working Nick.'' I told Nick, he was never the clean one so I doubt he'll be much help.

''Yeah sure thing Cottontail,'' Nick then yawned lazily for a moment and start to pick up his clothes while collecting several bottles of Blueberry Wine and Carrot Whisky. Unusually, we both finished cleaning pretty fast and had time to actually wash ourselves before going to work. Nick had brought his police uniform from his trunk to change into.

''I'm going in first 'kay Carrots?'' Nick said while bringing his uniform inside. He locked the door and all I can hear is the flow of running water in the bathroom.

As I waited for Nick to finish, I decided to look what's new on my FurTube, just then Nick's phone caught my eye, I was about to grab it when I thought, ''No Judy…that's wrong, that's not what friends do.''

I hesitated but the temptation was still there, so in a swift moment I caught it and rats! There was a password. I tried to think of what Nick would put in as a pass.

''How about…Blueberry?'' I asked myself as I was typing it, I clicked accept only to see big red letters saying: Wrong Pass 2 Try(s) left, but this time it gave a clue: My Most Precious Possession. I sighed and thinked again, what would Nick value most? Then I spring up with excitement, of course! Money! Nick always told me that he would always dream of large amounts of cash, since his family was always been between a rock and a hard place.

''Is it…A small loan of a million dollars?'' I wondered as I put the words down again, only to be mocked again by the big red letters again: Wrong Pass 1 Try(s) left. I growled at the phone as a reply back and thinked harder, then I thought; could it be that his most precious possession is…me?

''Judy Hopps'' I said slowly as I typed it in and pressed 'Enter'. A second later the screen had a large green text saying, ''Welcome back Nicholas Wilde.''

''What?!'' I exclaimed quietly, I knew I had certain feelings for Nick but…I didn't know he had feelings for me. Then the sudden click of the door lock made my body jumped and I quickly returned his phone to the bedside table, putting my hands in the covers.

''Done. You can use it now Carrots, sorry if I clogged your shower, I never knew my fur could be so…cloggy.'' Nick said jokingly with a large friendly grin. His fur was moist from the water, his striking green eyes played with my confidence and his cheap glasses hanging above his eyes have little moist droplets. Although right now all I can think about him is how stunning he looks in his uniform…and that I have a chance with him.

''Uh…Carrots? Hello? Earth to Judy?'' Nick questioned as he waved his paw over my face and cocked an eyebrow. When I realized I was dreaming, I just covered myself with the sheets, being completely red.

''Oh…uh, yeah, I'm here, whats up?'' I replied, unusually nervous and anxious, trying to fake a smile.

''Hey why're you blushing Cottontail? Did you miss me in bed?'' Nick replied playfully, he was being flirty and messing around with my emotions, can't say I hate the way he flirts, rather I like his bad boy attitude.

''Oh…Its nothing.'' I replied shyly, trying not to face him. Nick just giggled and patted my shoulder.

''C'mon then Judy, let's get to work, maybe they know more about last night.'' Nick exclaimed and handed me the towel. I reluctantly took it, it was covered in strands of his red hair, but it doesn't seem bother to me. I pulled my body together and slowly walked to the bathroom, locking the bathroom door and proceed to the shower, where I saw small patches of red fur all over the floor. Yuck!

I got cleaned in a few minutes or so, using my carrot-scented bathing shampoo (or whats left of it) to rinse the grimes of last night. I used the hairdryer to dry myself and wore my Police Uniform, looking at myself at the mirror, with the glowing golden ZPD badge on my left side of the Uniform, made me felt like I was a real protector of Zootopia.

I headed out and found Nick fiddling with his phone. I gulped, did he knew I was sneaking through his phone while he was showering? I cleared my throat.

Nick looked up and put his phone in his pocket. Both of us proceed through the door, in which he opened it for me.

''After you, milady.'' He said in a very fake British accent, looking very smug.

''don't mind if I do, Kind sir.'' I said back in an equally bad British accent, we both giggled as we went outside to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Car Dilemma

Beginning Summary: _After a unusual meeting in Judy's Apartment, Nick and Judy decides to go the ZPD Headquarters for their daily assignment. Little that they know, dilemma happens even when they're on the road._

Me and Nick entered Nick's car, an old red 1966 Doge Charger he got from a shady dealer called Oz Stitch in Sahara Square. Nick said it was a miracle to even get the car working with that low of a price, I thought what else isn't a miracle in both of their lives. A small farm-town bunny girl meets a big city fox, only to settle their differences and fight the true puppet master. Nick gave me a slightly worried look.

''So, you've been very quiet lately Carrots. Something wrong?'' He asked with a small curiosity in his tone, even though he was completely focused on the road. I couldn't help to blush every time I see his face. Ah God! Judy! Take a hold of yourself, stop imagining fantasies; we got a city to protect.

''Oh, It's nothing, just a bit carried away from what happened this morning.'' I said softly while folding my arms, reassuring Nick that I was fine. I decided to question Nick more to ease my ongoing nervousness, 'So, Why did you buy this old car anyways?''

''I kinda like sport models. Besides, my old man used to have one of these when I was small.'' Nick explained as he gestured some of it with his left paw. Still, I was still intrigue by why did he buy it when it was in dire need of repair.

''Yeah…about that, don't you think it's better if you bought one that actually has a working brake system?'' I ask noticing the missing brake pedal. Just then I got a shiver of worry from the back of my spine, and my eyes widen in panic and shot a 'What?!' look at Nick, ''Wait…this car has no working brake system?!''

''Ahaha, gotcha Cottontail!'' Nick laughed as he gave me a haughty look at my terrified face. For a second, I'll admit, he can be kind of a Jerk sometimes but that's just one part I like about him. Besides, I thought to myself, it's all just in good fun…then I came to the realization that there was still no brake pedal.

''Ahaha…soooo…where is the brake pedal?'' I asked with my voice still trembling with fear.

''Back there, it's in one of the boxes Carrots.'' He points to the back seat, filled with around half-a dozen cardboard boxes, ''Give me a hand Carrots, can you take the brake pedal from the back?''

''S-sure.'' I hesitated for a moment before my small body hopped to one of the boxes. Golly, even the boxes are slightly bigger than me. I started to scavenge the boxes, there were items like Nick's green Hawaiian shirts, Nick's purple ties…and Aha! A brake pedal, although its rusty condition and I doubt it works.

''Here…you…go-Oof!'' I struggled to speak carrying the enormous weight of the pedal to his shoulder, he smiled in thanks and takes it gently from me. I hopped back to my seat, sweating slightly.

''Thanks Cottontail. Take the wheel for me while I place this would yah?'' Nick said while putting his usual sly grin on his face, staring at me with his beautiful hypnotic green eyes. I started to drift to my fantasies at the sight of his handsome face, snuggling in winter with-wait, what was that last part?! **HOOONK!**

''Wha-! AAAAH!'' **SKREEEEEEE**

I panicked at the sight of an elephant-sized convertible and turned the wheel drastically, making a sharp turn to the left, avoiding a heart attack and our possible deaths. Alerting me and Nick instantly, with Nick holding a wrench by his mouth. Nick gave me a horrid expression on his face. I guess I wasn't on his best choices for a fiancée after I accidentally almost got both of us killed. Nick dropped the wrench from his mouth and carelessly toss it to the back.

''Sweet Mother of Elephants, Judy?! I asked you to hold the wheel!'' Nick exclaimed in surprise and frustration while throwing his arms at me, he was clearly very angry. I immediately felt guilty, real guilty. For a moment there was silence as he re-controls back the wheel.

''L-Look…I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention Nick, it was my fault honestly.'' I said sadly with quiver in my lips and nose, my eyes began to feel watery and my ears drooped down. I started to close my eyes and cover my face with tiny sounds of weeping escaping from my hand-caged face.

Nick let out a long sigh and looked at me with sadness. He lifted one of his paws and gently patted me on the back, then hugged me tightly, caressing my backside of my head. It's true that even though he rarely cries around other people, he always try to comfort others that do. He hushes me to stop crying and he smiled a weak but sympathetic smile as he looked down at me.

''There, There, I'm sorry I yelled at you Carrots.'' He said soothingly as I stopped crying, he handed me his grey handkerchief from his pockets, ''There, there, just let it all out.''

I vigorously blew my nose into the handkerchief , then took it back and fold it in his pocket. I was surprised he's not disgusted but still I feel really guilty as I return to my seat. That's the thing I like about Nick, even when things seems really bad he makes it seem…peachy. Even if I accidentally tried to kill him, he's still the same loving and compassionate fox I knew. All this talk about death and killing made me think of something, if I don't tell him how I feel now; then when can I?

''N-Nick, I-I've been meaning to tell you something.'' I asked shyly as he was trying to park, he seems to be distracted though. **CRONK** , the sound the car's brakes come into place as the car stopped.

''Yeah Carrots?'' He said with a little excitement in his tone. That sly grin, those green eyes…it always got to me. It made me hard to pick my words.

''I-I…'' I mumbled as my face getting red like a tomato. My ears droop by a little and my hands trying to block my eyes from seeing his face.

''What is it Carrots?'' He said with a more demanding tone, it seems he was intrigued. Very intrigued. I thought of it then I glance at his face, his cheeks had a slight tint of red and his face was more demanding. Did he know how I feel? Then he went closer to me, so close that I can feel his breath. This is it, It's now or never Judy!

I pulled his collar towards me, I yanked his orange face into mines, forcing both of our lips to touch. My tongue reached out to his and forced it to smother onto mine, we reached out for a second for a breath, with a thick line of saliva between our tongues before Nick unexpectedly pinned me onto my back, holding my arms and stuck his tongue again onto mines, this time he made sure he was in charge. His tongue wrestled mines, licking every part of our mouths and feeling his sharp teeth. It was clear he wants more than I have to offer, I moaned at his enormous tongue in my mouth, I was in complete bliss.

We stared into each other's eyes as his delicious tongue parted away from my mouth, his heavy breathing turned me on so much, oh so much. I caressed his cheeks with passion as I nuzzled his nose with warm love. We then returned to our seats, sitting in our own seats tense silence before we looked at each other again and exchanged mischievous grins and innuendos. Nick put his paws onto my hips and winked at me while smiling that same sly grin, only this time it meant something else. I hold his paws and put a finger in his face and waved it as a mocking response.

''Ah-ah-ah~, not until we're home sweetheart. We have a city to protect remember'' I said in a sweet and mocking tune. Nick replied a whimper and he was clearly was trying to be cool, but his red exhausted face and pointing package between his legs say otherwise, almost begging. I know he loves playing with my emotions, after all, it's only fair if I did it to him too.

* * *

 **HEYA GUYS! THIS WILL BE MY FIRST STORY ON AND UNUSUALLY IT INCLUDES ROMANCE, LOTS OF ROMANCE!**

 **SO, I WOULD BE NEEDING YOU REVIEWS ON WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE IT. YOU CAN ADD IDEAS TOO, WHO KNOWS? I MIGHT PUT IT IN ONE OF MY STORIES.**


	3. Chapter 3: Releasing Tensions

**Heya guys and gals! Just to give some heads up. In this chapter, we'll focus on Nick's side of his relationship. So I'll be telling this in Nick's POV.**

 **PS: There will be some NSFW stuff down below by the way.**

* * *

Beginning Summary: _After an unexpected turn of events on the way to the HQ, Nick has the urge to release his tension after things got steamy in the car._

I admit, I liked it, a lot. I mean, you would do the same thing if your dream gal asked you to smooch her face. Still though, she got me, I didn't know she felt the same about me. I was exhausted and shocked, being red and sweaty since the car has no cooling systems. I lightly grabbed her neck and stared passionately into her indigo-colored eyes.

''I-I want more, I can't wait.'' I blurted while gasping in between, feeling desperate for her lust. By the look of her smug face, she was clearly enjoying being the dominant animal here. She grabbed my paw on her neck and lifted it.

''Sorry, sweetheart, But you'll have to wait.'' Judy said, pitying me. Her mischievous tone was supposed to discourage me, but it just turned me on more. After all, I have a thing for playing hard to get-type of relationship.

''But I want it…Now.'' I said gently, my tone getting more demanding. She had a little wiggle in her nose which is a sign that she's a bit scared; but nonetheless she's still persistent and took out her carrot pen. My eyes widen and jaw opened slightly, I backed away into my seat and looked at her bewildered. She clicked the play button on the carrot pen.

''I-I want more…But I want it now.'' The pen-recorder spoke, replaying what I just said with sounds of Judy's small moans and my heavy breathing in between, she mocked me with that sweet smile. ''You don't want this to be on the Headquarter's Stereo System do you?''

''Oh please Carrots, you wouldn't like that either.'' I said reassuring myself and grinning at her, folding my arms and going back confident and suave style.

''That's sexual assault Nick. Remember, _you're_ the predator here.'' She said more stiffly. I just sighed in respond. If she wants to play Hard to Get; I'll play your little game bunny.

''It's called a hustle, sweetheart.'' Judy pointed out, waving the pen at my face before tucking it in her belt. With just that, she left my car and walked to the Headquarters. I followed a few seconds later, the cold wind outside gave mercy on my fur, covered in sweat because of the hot, damp air inside my car.

As we walked, she looked back at me several times, making sure I was following. I clearly wasn't paying much attention; my Tweeter status won't just update itself.

''Pay attention to the road Nick! How're gonna make the world a better place if you keep staring at that phone.'' She told me sharply. She stopped and I followed, with her mad face piercing into mines. I just looked at her mad face, she's always adorable when she's mad.

''Alright, alright.'' I replied reluctantly, I put on my usual sly grin and she just sighed. She turned and just walked slowly, I, as usual, followed behind. I was enjoying the scenery of the city surroundings, the smell of fresh grass, the warmth of the sun, the sight of Judy big-wait what?!

My attention was caught by something in front of me. It was Judy's…uh, I can't even say it. It was so round and big, her tight uniform pants make it look so obvious.

As I stared at it longer, I felt embarrassed and my face became redder each second. I felt hotter and suddenly my member began to grow unexpectedly; luckily I was wearing underwear. I thought the crisis was averted but then it touched my underwear, the fabric was smooth and my member was gently stroking against it every step I took, with Judy's butt in front of me, I felt…horny. By the time we reached the doors, my pre-cum already lubed the tip of my dick and the edges of my underwear. Judy noticed I was breathing heavily and felt more nervous than usual.

''Hey there, everything alright Nick?'' She asked with a worried and sympathetic tone. She placed a paw over my arm to calm me down and looked at me with her sparkling eyes. ''Hey, don't worry, I was just joking about releasing the recording on the stereo system.''

''Don't worry, Carrots. I-Its not about that. Im fine really.'' I nervously lied. The edge of my dick was literally soaked, I couldn't help thinking of fantasies when I see Judy. Gah! This tension is killing me! There's more to a relationship then just sex, get a hold of yourself Nicholas!

The even colder breeze of the ZPD Headquarters made me shiver and so did Judy. Luckily the energetic plump cheetah was always there to greet every visitor and customer, his position as a receptionist made him popular in the Headquarters for being the person everyone knows, anyone can talk to, get advice and so on. In short, Benjamin Clawhauser is like the ZPD's bartender…only less shady, of course.

''Oh Hiya guys! How's my favorite couple-I mean pair of officers doing?'' Benjamin enthusiastically asked, leaning over to both of them as they approach his desk.

''Hey Benjamin, how's the job.'' Judy replied, tapping her paw on his metal desk.

''Great! Chief Bogo gave me a raise as a reward for my good services.'' Benjamin replied as his voice becomes shyer, he was curling his tail at the mention of Chief Bogo. I noticed that he's been blushing a lot when somebody mentions about Chief Bogo. Judy and I suspected something, but just looked at each other for a moment then returned back to Benjamin. Then an awkward silence beckons on our conversation.

''Ooookay…so, when's the meeting ready?'' Judy asked, breaking the silence; her ears flopping around with excitement. Wow, she's even cuter when she's beaming with happiness. Benjamin instantly tapped his fingers to the computer keys at the command of Judy's question, furiously looking for his schedule spreadsheet.

''Around 15 minutes from now.'' Benjamin happily answered. While Benjamin and Judy had their own conversation, I couldn't handle the tension in my pants, every time I looked down at Judy I can only imagine myself as a sick pervert. I thought this has to stop.

So, I turned to Benjamin and asked, ''Hey Benji, can you show me where the bathrooms are, I've been holding up for a while now.''

Judy's ears sprung up and she looked at me frowning. Trying to preserve Benjamin's innocence, She elbowed my stomach, silently commenting, ''He doesn't have to know that last part Nick.''

''Oh! It's just down the hall to the left, It's literally next to the meeting room.'' Benjamin answered, he was pointing down the hall with a bathroom sign hanging from the ceiling. I just said thanks in return while we both made our down the hallway.

I made a turn to the male bathroom as Judy was waiting for me outside, she was searching funny cat videos on the internet while waiting. The bathroom was padded with white tiles for the walls and the floors are made of checkered white tiles too, with blue-yellow swirling patterns on the floor. It wasn;t big, only around 3 stalls and just a few sinks and urinals. A janitors closet was open, though only a dirty mop was in there.

I made sure no one was around. After checking every stall and every hole a mouse could get into, I went into one of the stalls and locked it. I sighed and thought about my actions for a second, resting my back onto the plastic door behind me. Without any thinking, I pulled down my pants and grabbed a handful of tissues nearby. I put the lid down gently before sitting on it. Then looked down at my underwear, where the outline of my dick can be seen bulging and the tip of it were dripping with pre-cum. I gently touched it before my body quivered at the sensitive response of my dick. I yanked my underpants down quickly. Then in the light, I saw my wet cum-lubed penis, standing 6-inches in glory as it quivers slightly.

I sighed and put my right paw over it and made a whimper sound as a response. I decided to stroke it slowly, gently placing my thumb over the top of my dick, rubbing the overly-sensitive glands.

''A-ah! S-Shit!'' I stammered over and over as I rubbed it more vigorously, the slight pain and pleasure fueled my sexual hype. When a small drip of cum came out, I stopped. It wasn't my climax but I was still exhausted and panting like mad but my dick is begging for more action.

I stood up, bending over and placing my left hand on the door for support as I grabbed my stiff cock once more and stroked it up and down with my right paw, I gasped and struggled as my over-sensitive cock gave me feelings of pleasure; too much I can handle. I stroked it harder and faster, closing my eyes, imagining Judy in bed, naked, both of her hands handcuffed to the pillars of her bed; so…vulnerable, so…fragile. I imagined of how I felt as I mercilessly pounding her vagina, begging for more, as I was getting closer to climax. I can hear her loud moans and sounds of pleasure as my large dick smacked into her wet vagina, screaming, ''Harder Nick! Faster!''

''A-Aaah! Judy! F-Fuck Judy!'' I screamed as I yelled in the bathroom, trying to muffle my sounds by biting my left arm. I climaxed as I yelled her name, spilling and shooting my cum all around the door and floor. I kept on stroking despite I've already came, producing a shorter and less intense orgasm that shot the final string of cum. When I finished, I slumped over the toilet, gasping for air and unable to move any limb in my body. Lines of cum drip down from my dick, onto the toilet bowl and some spilled onto my stomach. In a dozen of seconds, my dick became limp again, it felt like my dick was done and paralyzed. I looked around only to see cum stains littered around the room. I sighed then smiled at the thought of Judy. Oh Judy…only if you knew what I've been through to see you. Then a sudden realization hit my brain, She's waiting outside, wondering what took so long or worse; she heard me call out her name.

I instantly jumped in horror and drastically cleaned and tried to soak cum stains on the door and wall, but the musky and damp air around it cannot be get rid of. I dumped the cum-stained tissues down the toilet and flushed it. I was grateful when there was no one outside who was waiting or heard me; oh boy! I would die of embarrassment.

I washed my face and paws, staring at the mirror, taking a deep breath and going back to my calm and suave style. Grinning from side to side, trying to act cool.

 **CREAK**

I slowly opened the blue metal door. Judy was standing in front of me, tapping her foot at incredible speed.

''There you are, what took you so long? You've miss the meeting Silly.'' She said jokingly but was crossing her arms firmly. I just shrugged and smiled.

''The toilets a bit clogged up back there Carrots, gotta use the plunger several times.'' I calmly lied. Yes! Jackpot! She was in the meeting the whole time, she didn't hear me call her name. I felt every single butterfly from my stomach flew away after that.

''Ew…gross.'' She commented while making a disgusted face, ''Anyways, the chief wants us to patrol Amor Peak.''

''You mean that famous make-out place where the legend says that whoever kisses their true love under the starry sky, on top of Amor Peak will have an everlasting relationship?'' I asked in curiosity. It's not every day you need to patrol a make-out spot. Judy nodded.

''Oh, so you've heard the legend.'' She said in surprise, she never thought I knew things like these. She dusted off the beige-colored file with her paw and handed it to me.

''Apparently, some pervert have been stalking and taking pictures of people on the mountain.'' Judy explains, moving her hands.

''Aww, and taking pictures of people kissing hurt their feewings?'' I said mocking the case and Judy. She just giggled and cocked me an eyebrow.

''It's not like I can choose the case I want y'know Nick.'' She responded back, giggling in mid-sentence. I just gave her a small laugh and we proceed to go to the parking lot, where she begins to blush a bit.

''Uh…let's just use my car, okay?'' Judy told me, nervously suggesting when she spotted my car in the distance. I wasn't to bothered by it so I just nodded and followed her.

* * *

 **Hey its me again, just for a reminder, I post Chapters usually at weekends, since I'm busy at work during week days. So, uh, enjoy the rest of your day ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I Couldn't Live Without You

**Heya Guys! And I'm just here to remind you we're back to Judy's POV. I'll try to move to different POV's or not, depending on what you guys think. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or feedback for the story. So, uh, enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **Sorry if this is a bit short or lower quality, I had a lot of work to do and tried to rush it.**

Beginning Summary _: Even in the Parking Lot, drama can be intense. Even though they both might've known about how they feel about each other, real tears can form when they confess to each other in person._

It was almost noon when we got out of the HQ. Man, who would've known my soulmate would be my natural enemy, a sly red fox. I mean, never in my life I would've expect an ex-con man to be my boyfriend…Well, a handsome ex-con man. I can see the look in his eyes, when we were making out in the car; he was passionate, confident and enthusiastic about relationship, I just hope I didn't tease him too much to dump his mood. God! Now that I mentioned it, I forgot why we came to the HQ in the first place! To find out why we're sleeping in each other's pants.

Anyways, he seemed very…calm, relieved even. I stared at him as we walked by the parking lot, barely trying to look for my car. He didn't seem to notice though.

''Something on your mind Carrots?'' Nick threw out unexpectedly as he look down at me, he smiled playfully. I flinched in response, I didn't think he would notice but apparently he did.

''O-Oh nothing really…'' I shyly mumbled, looking the opposite direction; pretending to look for my car while rubbing my left arm as a sign of nervousness.

''Really? Nothing to say? Not after what we did in my car?'' Nick said sarcastically, breaking the ice in the conversation. My ears and tail jolted upwards and my pupils shrink in complete embarrassment, turning every part of my face red. I hastily cover my face with my floppy bunny ears, bringing them down while my mouth was frowning. Nick sniggered at my response, putting one of his paw in his mouth trying to cover his laughter and another paw patting my head.

''I-I'm sorry okay-'' I stammered before he places a finger between my mouth, making the shushing sound.

''Don't be embarrassed Carrots, it's not that I didn't like it.'' Nick said grinning wide, enthusiastically beaming at me. I couldn't help but shyly smile back. Huh, never thought I'd act like a little high school girl in front of Nick, his face still made me shy even when I try to act tough; I just hope he doesn't use my soft side.

''It's just very sudden, y 'know, I thought you were going in for the kill.'' Nick explained, feeling a bit shy himself to when he thought about what he said, ''I mean, uh…straight for the carrot I guess?''

''Yeah, yeah, I guess…'' I told Nick, feeling a bit bummed out. I guess he never let go of awkward experiences. Well to be fair, it was more than awkward. He stopped and I followed, then bent over me, signing he wants to have real talk,

''Hey there Carrots, what's the matter, why so blue?'' Nick slowly asked. Placing his paws on both of my shoulder, his face is closer than a rabbit's foot, I can feel his breath. His emerald eyes gazing upon me, his fidgety ears move from excitement and…how can forget that sly grin. I sighed and tried to actually look at him.

'' Look, Nick, I'm in love with you okay, from the moment I met you, I thought you were nothing but a no-good bad-minded fox with nothing but greed on his mind but as time goes on, you became my best friend, my partner, someone I couldn't live without. You made me laugh, you made me smile, you made me feel welcomed, cared even. You were compassionate, loving and dedicated to this job…and me. I-I fell for you when we woke up on that same bed, thinking of what went wrong, only to later realize, the only thing that went wrong was that I didn't confess sooner.'' I gently told him, being more and more worked up and begin to cry. It was very emotional telling someone that you love them, even when there is a slight possibility of rejection; I reminded myself Zootopia is a place where anything and everything can happen, you just gotta try everything, even when you're wrong or you fail, it's never too late nor too early to do it all over again.

Nick's full grin faded into a sympathetic smile and even his eyes began watering up. He waited for a moment before saying, ''Judy, for all my life, I've never met a woman as spectacular as you. I've never seen someone…so dedicated, so excited about their life. I used to hate your fiery personality, it reminded me of my past, my childhood that I lost, and it drove me mad once. But as I learned through you, life is more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker, but more importantly, Judy, I-I learned that it's not too late for me to change my ways, n-not too late to…a b-better person, b-but I can't do it alone …t-that's why I need you Judy, I couldn't have changed without your help. I-I couldn't imagine my life without you.'' Nick exclaimed quietly to me at first but his voice became louder and louder overtime, filled with sadness and anger he had in his past life, stuttering in mid-sentence as he began to tear up, talking of how he needed a change in his life and how I changed his. He was completely bawling after that and desperately trying to use his paws to wipe of the tears flowing one by one form his face.

We kneeled down and both of us cried on that spot, we both didn't feel ashamed nor humiliated, we both felt that we got a huge piece of guilt and emotions off our hearts. Nick and I hugged while we were tearing, embracing one another's comfort and arms. By the time we finish, he had wiped all of his tears away with his paws and used his handkerchief. I wiped my tears using my sleeve.

After all of this was done, Nick didn't smile, yet he was slightly frowning and looked down. I finally located our car after all this time. A blue Mini Hoofer, the newer version. Even though it's supposed to be small I still can't reach the steering wheel without the pile of books to help me. The only sizes there was fitted for Hamsters or Bulldogs.

A sigh of relief can be heard from both of us as we entered the car, there was a complete silence for an entire minute to reflect on what we have done.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unbearable Experience

**Heya Guys and Gals! Brought you a new chapter, as usual reviews will be much appreciated both critical and suggestions. Also, as an extra I put some Undertale references in there. Have fun finding them!**

* * *

Beginning Summary: _Patrolling can be a bit…boring, especially when it's a waiting game until midnight. Nick and Judy will have to do more than just waiting to try to get the criminal's attention._

After that emotional experience in the parking lot, Nick seemed bored, staring out the window like a cage animal. His head was resting on his right paw; his face seemed plain with his eyes half-opened. Nick squished half of his face slowly as he observe the streets; sheep children were playing hopscotch by the sidewalks, a frustrated and annoyed wolf father has 12 pups on an extremely-long stroller and finally the view of Grillby's Grizzly Diner, a small log-styled diner that sits between a park with red-neon signs pointing to the building and a small grey patch of asphalt used as a parking lot. Then I heard a noise, a growling noise. I turned and looked at Nick which looked down at his other paw, clutching his stomach. My stomached also growled a few seconds later as a response; I hold my stomach in discomfort. I forgot we both didn't had breakfast.

''Wanna go get something to eat?'' I asked Nick. He looked at me and smiled, going back to his old personality.

''Sure, we can stop at Grillby's'' He suggested, pointing to the humongous log-looking building. It was probably the size of a two-story building…for bears of course, that's almost a six-story building for rabbits. I gulped at looking at its size as I slowly passed it.

''Aw…you passed it…'' Nick sadly pointed out with his fox ears going down. I turned to him.

''Don't you think Grillby's is a bit too big for our species Nick?'' I asked with my voice getting higher, while pointing out at the size of the building. Nick just ignored my argument and folded his arms, while cocking a smug eyebrow and unleashing a confident smile at me.

''Is the little bunny scared of some bears?'' Nick teased me. I just gave him a shocked look then looked at him frowning angrily. I am certainly not afraid of some bears, I'm Judy Hopps! The greatest cop in ZPD's History, I fought with a feral black panther, I imprisoned a criminal mastermind and surely I'm not scared of some bears.

''No! of course not! And you know what Nick, We'll go there and prove you wrong.'' I exclaimed to Nick with fiery attitude and filled with determination. I jerked the wheel and made a sharp U-turn that almost toppled both of us and the car. Nick though, was still confident and grinning all the way until I parked at the partially dilapidated log-building. We both got out and I put on my friendliest face, puffing my chest out in confidence and beaming with happiness. A cop needs to be presentable at all times. Nick on the other hand, was just strolling lazily beside me, with his paws in his pockets and wearing his cheap sunglasses

As we entered the family-establishment diner, the mostly empty seats were overlapped by thick sets of roots and branches of the log; the entire restaurant was just one big arched room with some of the roof covered in green vines and the floor is made of checkered black-white diamond patterns. A small amount of bears were here, a polar bear, a brown bear and the barkeeper, a large grizzly bear. The polar bear was wearing a fine black suit and blue tie, probably one of Mr. Big's men. Nick was already leaning on the wooden-bar counter when I was still observing the place, resting on his right arm as he was checking his claws on the other paw. The grizzly barkeeper was very stone-faced and emptionless, wearing nothing but a dirty stained apron.

''Ey! Grillby! Good to see you again old pal, how's your ma'am? ''Nick said enthusiastically as he greeted the stone-faced grizzly, which was twice his size. The bear just stared at him frowning while cleaning glasses, giving no response but his stare. Then out of the blue, his raspy and deep voice spoke.

''Mama is fine in Sibearia.'' He replied in a thick broken accent, spitting into a glass and cleaning it with his dirty towel.

''Great, great…listen, I gotta introduce you to my partner, Judy Hopps, you might know her as the cop who cracked the Night-Howler Case perhaps?'' He said smugly, not paying attention to the bear and acted like a douchebag. Gosh! I hate it when Nick tries to impress his colleagues by using me. The bear slowly shifted his enormous head to me, staring at me coldly. I shivered a bit at his frightening gaze but I straighten my posture and walked enthusiastically to the bar stools, in which I had to climb up to. By the time I was sitting on the ripped cushion on top of the stool, everybody was staring at me, including the bear which had to take a step forward to observe how tiny I was compared to him.

''What you two order.'' Grillby asked in a very demanding manner, staring at both me and Nick. At which I elbowed Nick in his torso and he flinched from his douchebag position and looked at the barkeeper.

''One Salmon please.'' Nick said proudly, putting one finger in the air. I looked at him and elbowed him again. This time he just replied with an 'ow' and looked at me curiously.

''I'm hungry too y'know.'' I said to him giving a small frown. Nick just laughed and the other bears just sniggered, except Grizzly since he was searching through the metal freezer for fish. Nick shot 'really?' look at me.

''No offense carrots, but you're a bit…small. The portions here are bigger than your entire bunny body. Besides, you barely even eat meat. It's better if we share our meal.'' He explained to me suavely, twirling his cheap sunglasses around his finger. I just frowned back at him, and pulled my body to his face. I shrugged his advice and slammed my fist on the counter, raising two fingers in the air.

''Grillby! Make that two Salmons!'' I yelled excitedly. A few seconds later, he turned around carrying two Salmons, each one was the size of 1 and a half meters, slightly taller than me. My eyes just stared at the enormous fish as Nick gave a smug look.

''Well, chow down carrots'' Nick said before revealing his set of carnivorous sharp teeth and ferociously tear the flesh of the dead fish while his claws were scratching out its scales. I was horrified; I've never seen such act from any animal, eating another animal by chomping down on their cold raw flesh while tearing its meat out producing small hints of blood. I looked at my fish which was untouched and wondered how I am going to eat it without claws or sharp teeth.

''You wouldn't have any forks or knives back there would you?'' I asked Grillby nervously smiling. He just puffed then turned around and stabbed a cleaver into the wooden counter, creating a deep split into the wood; surprising me and making my fur jolt up, I thought I was going to be sliced by a cleaver.

''Knife for rabbit officer. Careful, very sharp.'' He said shortly before turning around and tried cleaning small plates in a rusty metal sink. I shot a look at Nick and he just gave a sly smile with blood all over his mouth and paws, giving me a horrified look on my face; in which he ignored and continued eating the rest of the salmon.

When we were finished, I managed to nibble a small portion of the fish, which tasted horrible and the smell after it was left was disgusting, I almost barfed. Nick on the other hand was full, tapping his stomach and using one of the bones of the fish as a toothpick. When Grillby came over and he saw my fish still uneaten, he frowned down.

''You no like fish?'' He asked me, pointing his long sharp claws at the fish. I politely shook my head. He leaned over me and stared at my face and eyes as he growls closely to my face, leaving me absolutely paralyzed before he returned back to his normal posture.

''Fish cannot go to waste.'' He said shortly before grabbing it by the tail and tossed it in a chopping board behind him. He then lunged and clawed the fish until he greedily ate every last meat, making horrible roaring noises and tossing plates and cups everywhere, smashing onto the ground and shaking the entire building. I ducked down the counter, terrified, pulling down my bunny ears. In under a minute, he had devoured the entire fish and when he turned around, he had returned to his stone-faced self with the entire fish gone; leaving him dusting his paws.

Nick reassured me by putting a paw over my shoulder and took out a few $10 bills from his wallet and a handful of coins.

''Keep the change.'' Nick told Grillby as Grillby dragged the money and coins down to a pocket in his apron, making a harsh clanking sound effect as we walked out of the log building. My stomach growled again when we reached outside, this time Nick noticed and he points to a nearby supermarket across the street.

We both happily agreed to go there, crossing the near-empty street and entering S-Mart Choice Supermarket. Our police uniforms brought us much attention in the supermarket but it faded away overtime as we tried to shop for carrot-flavored snacks or just actual carrots. We passed through various isles, grabbing a few Papa Papyrus's Canned Spaghetti, Temmie Flakes and a frozen turkey…that last one was Nick's. We ended up buying more stuff than we need since Nick's appetite is 'growing' according to him, although we did meet Finnick on the way outside and Nick bought a few Pawpsicles.

When we fitted all the paper bags into the back of my small Mini Hoofer, it looks like my car was pregnant since the stuff were bulging out but Nick tried to ignore my negative comments on buying too much.

Nick offered to drive which was a relief since I was tired on sitting on top of encyclopedias and dictionaries just to see where I was driving and ended up snoozing all the way until we reached Amor Peak.


	6. Chapter 6: Yes, I do

**Note: There is some NSFW Content down here**

Beginning Summary: _Judy thought this patrol was just like any other but Nick has a big surprise he's been waiting to show her._

''Ah! Yes! N-Nick! Aah~!'' I screamed filled with pleasure. As Nick's bigger body pinned me down to his bed, thrusting his long canine cock into my vagina; pounding my member over and over, hypnotizing me in his pleasure spell. I screamed and moaned over and over as the waves of pleasure came one after another, and Nick's heavy breathing and small squeals of his orgasm fuelled my ears with amusement. I tried to grab onto Nick's back as he was pounding me over and over but…there was nothing. What?! I jolted up a bit as I woke up, still in my car with Nick still driving the car. I was sweating a bit from the sudden realization that I woke up. I sighed gratefully, knowing a few seconds later that it was just a dream. Although…I don't mind that happening anytime in the future. I tried to get rid of the dirty image, luckily I shook it off quickly by distracting myself with some of the tall trees nearby.

When I woke up, my head was resting against the car's armrest and I had drooled a bit from my mouth, in which I instantly wiped it off with my paw. My back was sore from my awkward posture and my left arm felt like it was pricked by a million pins and needles since I have been resting on it for a while…actually, where are we? And what time is it? I turned to my ever-so-calm partner, Nick and he was holding the wheel while slouching a bit on the wheel. I yawned then looked outside at the pine trees, with the tip slightly covered in snow.

''Where are we?'' I asked Nick as I let another yawn out, extending my arms and legs. His green eyes turned to me and grinned slightly.

''Beaver's Creek, We're 5 Kilometres from Amor Peak. So…how's our little bunny's sleep?'' He informed me then he asked. Nick seemed very interested in my slumber, turning to me once every second to check on me even though I'm completely fine. I let a small growl as I tried to lift my left arm while trying to answer his question.

''It was good, could've been better if I hadn't slept on my arm though.'' I said letting another growl as I touched my fingers, feeling nothing but more pins pricking my fingertips if I touched it. I Sighed. I guess I'll have to wait until my arm is awake.

''Oh reeeeeally? I thought you were having a great time.'' He said stretching the 'really' part, grinning from ear to ear cocking his eyebrow; his usual playful look. My ears stood up and my tail pointed upwards, my whole body jerked upwards. His sly smile can only mean one thing, he knows about my dream, he knows I have a lot more to offer.

''W-what are you talking about?'' I lied horribly, pretending to not know what he was talking about. Visibly blushing, I tried to look the other way, hugging myself like I was cold. Dammit! If only I wasn't so bad at lying, I always blush when he finds out about my secrets or caught me doing something.

''Let's see what your carrot pen has to say about that.'' Nick replied sarcastically holding my carrot pen in his paw, still smiling. I jerked again, frantically searching through my pockets for my carrot pen. Shit! It was with him, he took it while I was asleep. As I was searching every one of my pockets in haste, believing he was bluffing; Nick pressed the rewind button on the carrot pen and played it from the beginning.

''…N-Nick!...oh yeah…h-harder…A-ah!'' The carrot pen played clearly, with my moans and squirming sounds in between the words. The fact that I mentioned his name gave away all my dignity and self-confident. I tried to speak but was too embarrassed and ashamed. I crawled back to my seat, waiting for his response.

''You know Carrots, you gotta stop being so shy about these things y'know. We both know that we love each other very much, so what's the big deal.'' He told me smoothly as he turned and rubbed the top of my head with one paw, reassuring me that he's okay with these things. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Nick, trying to feel assured. Suddenly he pulled the brakes and the car threw my small body out of my seat, despite wearing the seatbelts. My face hit the windscreen of my car, smashing it. Surprisingly nothing is broken, but my face still hurts though. I stood up and looked at Nick, frowning and being very angry.

''What was that for?'' I asked annoyed, rubbing my head in pain. Nick just gave a worried look and tried to see for injuries.

''Sorry Carrots, accidents happen. Anyways, we're here, Amor Peak'' Nick replied shrugging his shoulders, with an awkward look on his face. He then opened the door and went out to lean over the road's railings, looking at the scenery since we were on some sort of gorge or cliff. I got off after I fixed back my poor bunny ears, following him on the railings, rubbing my eyes at the bright outside since the tinted windows helped us see outside easier. When I opened my eyes, it was the most beautiful site I've ever seen. Over the railings I saw how far we've travelled. The city of Zootopia can be seen on the foot of Beaver's Creek, its tall buildings of various colors, shapes and sizes can be seen towering over each other, blocking the orange sunset and creating shadows on the other side of the city; with one side still keeping the appearance of noon and the other looks like night with yellow lights brighten the area like fireflies. I gasped slowly then my mouth opened, pupils dilating, observing the towering buildings in the distance as the orange rays reflected off the shiny glass surface, making it look like the building is shining on its own, like beacons in the ever-dim purple sky.

I looked at Nick in amazement who just happily giggled at the beautiful sight, looking in awe at the city. Knowing that all great animals in history, no matter prey or predator, came to the city that lies over the green hills, on the edge of the horizon as the purple sky and orange sun clashed together creating colorful shades of blue, indigo, magenta and yellow. Nick hesitated for a moment, looking very nervous before his faded smile caught my attention.

''C-Carrots-I mean, Judy. Can I ask you something'' He said looking a bit blue, looking down at the short cliff.

''Sure. What is it?'' I told him, one of my paws holding his left shoulder. I had a slight feeling of worry for Nick; he's never been this serious since he told me about his troubled past in that gondola lift in Jungle District. He took a deep breath, while closing his eyes. He firmly grabbed my paw from his shoulder and bended down on one knee, looking at me. I was confused but soon noticed what's going on. I retracted my paw and cupped both of them on my mouth; covering my mouth as I stepped back with the surprised expression. Nick took out a little velvet case from his front pocket and opened it, revealing a sparkling gold ring with a blinding white gem in the middle, a small cut of a diamond, shaped like my favorite flower, a rose. I started to cough a bit, with tears begin to form in my eyes.

''Judy Hopps, Will you marry me?'' Nick said softly as his eyes getting bigger and begin to water, as he starts to smile wider. I was speechless, I loved Nick so much and he loved me too, I never thought that the day I longed so much would come. The day that he said those very words in front of me. But that day was today.

''Y-Yes! Oh yes!'' I shouted as I lunged at him, hugging him tightly and tears of joy trickled down my face as I smiled widely, embracing his arms. Nick was taken by surprise and was speechless with nothing but a paralyzed look on his face before he closed his eyes and hugged me tighter as he smiled and tears begin to trail out of his eyes too. We looked at each other for a moment, I stared at his beautiful emerald-eyes and he stared back into my amethyst-colored eyes, wiping of the last tears of happiness as we hugged once more, this time more warmly.

''What should we do now?'' I asked curiously to Nick, still wiping my eyes with my shirt, drying the tears. He looked to me for a moment then at the sunset. I followed his eyes into the sunset and he just suggested, ''let's… just enjoy this moment, ok?''

I nodded in agreement and stayed beside him as we both once again leaned against the railings, enjoying what's left of the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Love

**Warning: Major NSFW Down Below**

Beginning Summary: _After revealing the big surprise, Judy and Nick wonders of their future together under the starry sky._

We watched the sunset until it was over, me and Nick were just chattering about each other, telling jokes and just messing around generally. When we stopped giggling it was already night time, plus the area was ink black with the only source of light coming from the dimly illuminated city of Zootopia, its colourful neon lights can be seen downtown, filled with brightly illuminated logos of companies and brands. I was in awe of the bright city, like a beacon in the dark, it was very vibrant.

Nick explained how Zootopia only gets wilder as it gets darker, its exciting nightlife and the big secrets it used to hide. When he was finish he decided to get into the car, driver's seat to be more exact, and urged me to get in; which was not such an easy task since I tripped several times until I got to the car. Nick is lucky since he has night vision.

Nick was already reclining his seat to the max, making it look like a lounging chair with his feet crossed and on top of the dashboard and two paws on the back of his head. I sat beside him, reclining my chair too, lying with my small paws and feet stretched all over the big seat.

Nick's body suddenly stood up and it looks like he had a great idea, looking to me for a moment, he tried to locate a button over in the dashboard or the steering wheel. I looked over to him to see what he was doing. Nick was carefully observing the buttons until a grin spread around his face and he yelled 'Aha!'

Then my car's detachable roof slowly opened up. I closed my eyes and hugged myself tightly since the cool night breeze just passed through.

''Hey Carrots, look up.'' Nick suggested me in a happy and excited tone. I looked up and…woah. The sky was colored navy blue, luminous indigo clouds floated above us creating impressive swirling patters, the millions of bright whitish-yellow stars flickering and glistening in the sky was like a paintbrush of gold over a blue canvas. The moon was circle as a whole with the large white object slowly rose from the horizon, replacing the sun at night but as equally beautiful.

I was mesmerized. Today was just filled with surprises, wonders and things that is yet to come. This day have engraved itself on a special part of my memory, it was like a dream coming true.

''A great sight ey, Carrots?'' He asked me, cocking his head to me. I looked at him and thought about it for a second before flopping down into my seat, giggling.

''Huh, I guess so Nick.'' I replied jokingly, putting one of my paws on my stomach while I'm still observing the millions of sparkling stars, pasted like glitter, each one unique at its twinkling patterns.

''Y'know, my dad used to take me to this place whenever I feel down the drain, he was always at work so he'd only took me at night time.'' Nick told me softly, feeling a bit nostalgic of his past. ''Mother used to get angry at both of us for staying up too late.''

His eye was caught by something in the sky, a slightly larger star amidst the smaller ones, but this time its color is whiter and can be seen only when observed very carefully. He nudged my arm which attracted my attention and pointed to the bigger star, he seems beaming with excitement when he points to it.

''Look Carrots there's Neverland!'' Nick said pointing at the bright star.

''Haha. Aren't you a bit old for fairy tales?'' I said jokingly, looking at him. He just laughed back in response and let out a long sigh of relief before lying back down in his seat.

''My dad used to tell me all sorts of stories too, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Hansel and Gretel. He was fun to be with y'know.'' Nick told me as he gestures the stories in the air, with the shining night sky as its background. I can't help but giggling at his old memories of this place. He explained of the games he played, the jokes they told and just the general happiness they had. I began to wonder though as he was explaining; Where is his father if he loved him so much? I mean, he never mentions any of his friends, let alone family. The only person I know that has a connection with him is Finnick.

''You're Dad sounds like a great father. So where is he? You never mentioned him.'' I asked hesitantly on my mind. Asking a personal question on one of his smallest hint of a happy childhood can be misunderstood. Nick's response was unexpected. Nick laugh faded into a serious neutral face as he looked up, this time he looks worried as he lowers his head and looked down.

''Well, he's not here anymore. He's been gone for quite a while now.'' Nick mumbled feeling guilty. He placed a paw over his neck and rubbed it, suddenly feeling a lot of emotional pain. I tried to reach and touch him but I think that I'm going to make things worse, so I withdrew it and clutched it into my other paw.

''Oh…I'm sorry I asked.'' I apologized softly to Nick. He seems hesitant but then he looked at me with tired eyes.

''No, It's fine. That's actually why I brought you here.'' He muttered under his breath. He straightens his back, then slouches over his seat looking sad. I tried to comfort him by going on his back and resting my head between his right shoulder. He turned his head slightly to take a glimpse at my face before sighing again.

''Why I'm here?'' I asked confused at Nick, still resting on his back.

''Judy, since we're now engaged…I think it's time we need to think about our future.'' Nick muttered, looking at me seriously.

''Our Future?'' I answered back with a curious question. I hopped off his back and returned to my seat, sitting up straight and looking at him, waiting for his response as I pull my serious face.

''Yeah, our future.'' Nick replied. Nick was making eye contact with me; his eyes began to shimmer under the stars as they get glossier.

''I mean, think about it Judy, what will people think of us? When they know we're a couple. I mean, a fox and a bunny, two natural enemies, now lovers.'' He added gloomily, slowly getting sadder. He put a paw over one of his closed eye as he seems regretful. I feel for him. Coming from a very traditionally-minded family, my parents would always talk about how bad abortion is and how they think inter-species marriage is unusual; I know how he fears about our relationship together. A wolf and dog, seems the same, a fox and a bunny, now that's a weird couple.

''Then we'll show them that times have change, that love has no boundaries.'' I firmly responded to his sad answer with confidence, grabbing and holding his paw. Nick noticed this and just snorted, in which I later replied giggling. He then tried to muffle his soft laughs, in which I snorted back and we both blasted into laughter, expressing our happiness loudly across the high hill under the midnight sky. Nick curled into a ball as he laughed and I flopped over on my back like a stuck turtle upside down, struggling to get up.

''Carrots, that was the single most cheesiest thing I've heard in my life.'' Nick told as he struggled to say the words. I was just getting my breath as I flopped back on the chair tired, staring at the thousands of twinkling stars above, and admiring their abundance. Although, I've always wondered, if Nick was really serious about our future, then I have sooo many questions: Where will we live? What will our kids look like? Where will we get the money?

''Hey Nick, I've always wondered. What will you name our daughter when she's born?'' I asked in curiosity before he looked at me with an eyebrow.

''You mean son?'' Nick gleefully corrected me. I just nudged him playfully and he responded with a small laugh. There was then a few seconds of silence as he was thinking, rubbing his chin.

''Nicholas Jr.?'' Nick suggested, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes at the name.

''Wow. So creative.'' I sarcastically complimented him in which we both just burst into small laughs.

As we were both watching the enchanting stars, I suddenly feel Nick's paw on my right paw. I grabbed it without hesitant and looked over to Nick, where we both stared at each other in the cold silent night, under the bright yellow stars, embracing each other's companionship. I pushed my body nearer to him slowly, making sure he didn't notice until I bumped over to his warm body. Nick felt something touching his body, he looked down unexpectedly at me and just smiled as he hugged me tighter.

Nick pushed a button in my dashboard, then the detachable roof slowly came back. I sighed in relief as the warm air greeted my body with mercy, blocking all the cold night wind. I felt more comfortable in the car, so I decide to strip my uniform into my undergarments, a white tank top and black panty. I figured sooner or later we're both gonna doze off in the car as I tossed my uniform back.

Nick peeked at me changing and blushed a bit but just gave me a smug grin and completely stripped off his uniform too, tossing the pants back with his feet and his shirt with his paws. I turned around after I finished stripping only to find Nick shirtless, with his slim athletic body and a large bulge in his white underwear, with his pre-cum dripping from the tip. Nick's confident grin grew wider as he saw me staring at his erect member. I just gasp silently at its size, it was bigger than I've ever expected and almost half of my body. I paused for a moment, one of my fingers on my lip, wondering, while I slowly crawled onto his torso, hypnotized by his gorgeous body.

I slowly went over to his face, gently caressing his ears before I closed my eyes and hold my hands close, grabbing his face and slowly putting it to mines. His lips touched mine, then our tongues thrashed and wrestled as we passionately made out. I hold his face closer and harder, grabbing his fur as I pulled him deeper and deeper every second, closing my eyes more intensely. His mouth tasted sweet of lust and romance, I couldn't get enough of it. When our mouth parted, a line of saliva was still connected from our tongues. At first, I thought I was done but I was wrong…so, so wrong. I wanted more of him, it drove me crazy for his body…for his fat erect cock.

I turned my body around 180 degrees, shoving my bunny butt to Nick's face and it only made his member twitch under the trapping hot underwear. As I pushed his white undies away to this feet, the massive red cock revealed itself to me, drooling in cum and was completely unsheathed, revealing his bulbous knot and all of its 6.5 inches of glory. As I approached it with my snout, I pushed my tongue to lick the bottom of the knot, slowly dragging my tongue until the top where I grabbed it firmly and licked the tip so it doesn't twitch. Nick had small squeals coming from his mouth as I licked his full member, gasping and moaning in pleasure as I lick its tip slowly.

Nick arched his back and pulled down my panty's, tossing them to the back with his other pile of clothes, revealing my lightly wet vagina. He licked his lips seductively, giving me a naughty grin.

''You know Carrots, I still like the taste of rabbits.'' He said in a mischievous tone. I stopped playing around his cock and my body startled for a moment before looking back at him with a curious and slightly scared look. As I looked back, Nick tightly grabbed my butt, squishing it with his paws and pulled it down to his face, immediately pushing his long tongue into my vagina like a spear piercing through.

''A-Ah!'' I screamed loudly in satisfaction and perverseness. He squirmed and vigorously pushed his tongue into the insides of my vagina, I responded my letting out small moans which fueled him to do it more intensely. When he pulled his tongue out to breath, I breathed heavily as I can. He stopped for a few seconds only to look at me, smiling, then grabbed my butt again and pulled it into his face. I squealed loudly as he lick my clitoris, over and over. He was trying really hard to make me orgasm, smacking and lashing his tongue every part of my vagina as he aimed for my sensitive parts over and over. I tried muffling my noises as I return back the favor. While he was making me squeal in pleasure over and over, I made an ambitious approach, grabbing his thick red cock and pushed my head from the tip, forcing my entire mouth to engulf his dick. Nick moaned loudly and hesitated, his small screams of bliss as I jerked my head down one after the other, using my small tongue to lick every part of his fat cock, tasting every single part and licking every drop of pre-cum. His breathing was getting heavier as I can hear them getting louder and louder, but he wasn't going to lose. He continued vigorously eating my vagina until I can't hold it no more with his tongue entering deep, putting me into a state of ecstasy. I paused as I was about to orgasm.

''Aaaah!~N-Nick!'' I moaned at the end as I squirted all over his lips. He seemed very pleased by my response and licked all of the fluids from his mouth.

''Tasty.'' He added making a dirty look, while gasping for air. I sucked his cock for a few times, licking the shaft and gently caressed his glorious member with my tongue, until he hesitated and his cock throbbed and twitched violently. He was about to cum, and looked over with sweat all over his face and naked body, curious of why I had stopped.

I straighten my body and turned back to him, dragging my wet-soaked member over to the tip of his cock, while I was bending over, just letting it touch my opening before I squealed again. Nick grinned naughtily and looked over to me lovingly with one of his paws gently caressing my naked body and another holding tightly at my hips. He noticed my hymen was still intact and cocked me a smug eyebrow.

''First time?" He asked curiously, still gasping for air after the intense session.

''Y-Yeah.'' I stammered looking down at his large member, touching mines and just a couple of inches from the knot. I shyly looked away from his member with a complete red face. Nick placed a paw onto my chin and redirected my view to his emerald-eyes instead.

''Don't worry, I'll go slow. Just focus on me.'' He commanded reassuring me as he slowly moved his hands onto my hips. I stared at his eyes passionately, with a curious and scared look. Then suddenly he gently thrusted my hips down his massive cock, I yelped a few times as he slowly pushed my vagina down, stretching every part of it as my squeals became louder and louder. When I had his entire cock (without the knot) inside me, I shivered at the warm throbbing inside of me. He relaxed his grip and I instantly followed my instincts. I pushed myself slowly upwards as I can hear the sliding of his wet cock from my vagina, then eased down again on his cock repeatedly, gazing at Nick's eyes as we both squirmed and yipped to the sounds of our sweet love making.

I felt great, even though my legs were shaking and weak, I still love the fact that I can still pleasure Nick. I picked up my pace after a while, bouncing up and down over and over, only this time my vagina felt like it was beaten by the sheer size of Nick's dick but the pleasure was building up and it felt so good. Nick's sounds from small cute yelps have progressively turned into louder and sexier moans, which turned me on so much as I bounced on his massive cock, getting faster and faster until I was rapidly riding it and I can sense Nick's orgasm cumming as his voice becomes louder and his moans become loud screams. At the finale, I pushed my vagina deep into his cock and pushed harder until I got his knot. It felt painful, but it was a good kind of pain when I forced myself to swallow his knot. Once it was in, it was stuck in my vagina.

''A-AAAAAAHH! F-Fuck!'' Nick screamed loudly as he blasted his semen all over my vagina, I can feel it squirting and being ejected with intensity in my vagina, I can feel his warm sperm in my vagina. I also moaned a few times as he was ejaculating inside me. Looking down, I see small trails of semen leaving my vagina, as it was completely soaked.

A few minutes later his cock deflated and returned back to its smaller size and his cum was all over my vagina, dripping slightly all over his lower body. I instantly collapsed from exhaustion and flopped onto his chest, creating a 'umf' sound between Nick's gasps. I hugged him tightly as we both try to get some air, holding onto his bare chest as I close my eyes from exhaustion.

Nick asked if I had some blankets and I pointed to the edge of the seat behind, there were some homemade blankets I brought from home, with colorful patterns resembling flowers and carrots. He slowly grabbed it as his arm twitched from all the energy he spent, he spread it all over both of us as I was lying on top of his body, hugging me with one arm.

''I love you Judy.'' He murmured under his breath as I was about to doze into sleep.

''I love you too Nick.'' I answered back before our heavy breathing stopped and we slowly drove away into sleep. The night was peaceful with Nick clutching onto me the whole night, making feel protected as usual. Man! What a crazy day today!


	8. Chapter 8: A Lofty Breakfast

**Warning: NSFW Scenes Below...well, considering the entire chapter is a giant blowjob scene.**

* * *

Beginning Summary: _After a peaceful sleep, Judy is still not satisfied with yesterday's performance, even though it was more than enough for her._

I woke up to the burning sunlight, blinding my eyes as I opened them. My head was still lying on Nick's torso, clutching onto his chest and covered by a warm layer of cloth. As I yawned, I rubbed my eyes lazily, trying to cover it from the sunlight. When I looked up, I saw Nick's face, still sleeping peacefully with his mouth gaping open, a little trickle of drool trailed down from his mouth onto my car's chair. Gross…but in all honesty, he did put quite a show last night, he must've been so exhausted. Although, I couldn't help staring at his cute face, sleeping so innocently while his nose or ears sometimes twitch unknowingly to him.

I stretched my body, only for my puffy tail to touch something warm and pulsing. I looked over curiously, opening the cloth blanket, seeing that Nick's cock have been erect, pulsing and twitching under the sheets…all while he was sound asleep. Morning Wood, I've heard about it myself from biology books while studying and I noticed it too in my brothers too since I'm an early waker. And NO! I did not do that kinda stuff with my brother, pervy reader.

I turned around my body, now my butt is sitting in Nick's stomach while my face was just millimetres away from his red throbbing member. The thought of licking the object, sucking and fondling with it came over to my mind instantly. I got closer as I hesitated- No! Judy you were raised better than this! There's more to a relationship than sexual acts…but then again, a little nibble couldn't hurt-No! Judy! Snap out of it!...but I guess a small taste of his delicious cock is okay. I argued and argued with myself until temptation came over, and I decided to fulfil my hunger of lust, until Nick wakes up.

I pushed my face down to his sheath, biting gently on his furry skin, teasing his cock. I proceed by revealing my tongue onto his red massive cock, slowly dragging my wet tongue from the bottom to the top, tasting every single inch of his delicious piece. I did this again and again until a small groan came out of Nick's mouth, his face getting more intense but still asleep; his eyes still closed. I continued again, only faster this time and tightly grabbed his cock to stop from twitching so much. A small amount of pre cum came out of his hole at the top, I licked every drip of it, making Nick's breathing go haywire and his voice getting quieter and blissful whimpers came one after another. I decided to play around with his feelings and lust by holding the tip of the cock firmly and licked around the sensitive area near his dick hole, with the tip of the tongue licking the area, making it wetter and making more and more cum dripping, only to be absorbed by my tongue. Nick's eyes scrunched and his mouth began to moan more intensely but with short sad sighs, pleading to stop this emotional and sexual torture by toying around with his fragile cock over and over, only to stop when he wanted to blow his load. I continued doing it despite his frustrated moans in his sleep, licking and tasting each piece of meat intensely before stopping. Nick's breathing became louder and he suddenly groaned loudly, opening his eyes and gasping desperately. He looked down aroused and confused, with his face being frustrated and tired. I gave him a dirty look, smiling evilly and winking seductively at him. I like to play around with Nick, seeing his cute little face begging for more. His now innocent sleeping face has now been turned to a disturbed and sexually frustrated look.

''C-Carrots?! What are y-you doing?'' He stammered instantly, gasping loudly at me, in surprise, being very confused and lustful. I continued ignoring him and went back licking his cock, until he tried to stop me by holding my left shoulder but I shrugged it off and decided it's time to give him a feeling of his lifetime.

I opened my mouth as wide as I can and push my entire face down onto his massive throbbing cock, trying to hold back my gag reflex as I push down. Nick responded by screaming in pleasure as I pushed it deeper. The sheer size of his cock hurt my throat and entire jaw but I was hypnotized by the ecstasy of the taste of his glorious dick. I pulled back my head then slammed down as fast as I can, squeezing a loud moan and several intense gasps. I continued sucking on his dick, deepthroating it over and over until I felt a pulse from his cock and paused when my head was halfway at his cock. Nick's breathing went harder and harder, clutching his paws on the fabrics of the car seat.

''J-Judy! I'm gonna-AH! AAAGH!'' He shouted as he released his load all over my mouth, giving no mercy to my throat as his cock blasted cum all over my mouth, I swallowed several mouthfuls of semen, hurting my throat even more. When he was finished, I was coughing up semen and some dripped and drooled from my mouth, back onto Nick's Cock. Nick was easily seen with water in his eyes, almost crying from the intense pleasure I gave him in shcok while he was sleeping. My throat felt coarse and hurts a lot but I still fell onto Nick's torso, caressing his face with my left paw as he looked down at me, drooling saliva. He seemed pleased and tired, although he was more tired than pleased. His face was sweating and his tongue was flopping outside his mouth as he gasped for air and tried to rest.

''C-Carrots…We…should really…control…our…Sex Drive…'' He commented weakly as his paws were trembling, hugging my tiny rabbit body. I closed my eyes to rest. I felt weak and tired too, I couldn't speak so I just nodded slowly as we both panted in the car, naked. I agree with Nick, I couldn't control myself ever since last night. I have been having such fantasies that I want to come to life; I should really try to not think about him all the time…although I really don't mind-Gah! Dammit Judy! That's what I'm talking about, there;'s more to life than just Nick y'know! You have a job as protector of Zootopia...speaking of which...

My body instantly jolted up in panic, I straighten my back and looked around the car, until I saw on the far left side of the door window of my car, a yellow note. Shit. This can't be good.


	9. Chapter 9: Ransom

Beginning Summary: _Judy finds a bit of a problem after she and Nick had a little too much fun._

I got up from Nick's body, and crawled slowly to the other side of the car, taking a closer look at the yellow note. My arms and legs were trembling because of exhaustion but I still manage to push over. When I finally reached the window, I realised it was actually taped to the edge of the car roof. I pressed the window button, pulling the window down enough so that I can take it. I had to jump from the car door armrest to at least touch the paper. I snatched it at the last minute while hopping tirelessly. Even though bunnies are known to hop at great heights anywhere at any time; you gotta know that we're small, like very small compared to others, and jumping doesn't exactly help cover the height difference.

I looked over the yellow note, expecting words saying trespassing or something along the line. I thought it was just a small dent in my perfect record, but boy was I wrong…so, so wrong. I trembled when I read the lines, it was embarrassing and shocking.

The Note read:

 _Dear Officers_

 _I couldn't help hearing your loud moans last night. After all, everybody has to abandon their work and just have fun once in a while. Hehe. I thought you were here to come after me but I guess lust is the more important than duty. So…I thought, ''Why not blackmail the cops instead, after all its only fair if I did it. Besides, it was sooo easy.'' So, I set up hidden cameras while you two were sooo busy with your little hanky panky action in the car. Now, I caught you red handed. I mean, leaking sex tapes online isn't such a bad problem is it? Think of the headlines, ''Bunny Hero have scandalous sex with Fox Cop.'' Teehee. Now you might ask? What do I want from you? Easy, I want you and that little fox brat of yours with $500,000 to the warehouse at 2_ _nd_ _Lagopus Street, at Midnight. No weapons, No tricks and I'll give you back your little sex tape. Oh, and just so you know, I took a lot more than just one video, don't believe me? Take a peek below._

 _Until then, Au revoir~_

The note ended with that. I couldn't Identify the note or where it came from because it seemed crumpled and the handwriting isn't from anyone I recognized. Also it was very hard to read because the pen ink is also yellow of a slightly darker tinge. I noticed a small crumpled piece of photo under the text, it was clipped. I took it and slowly opened it, only to my horror, I gasp, while covering my mouth with one of my paws. It was a clear picture of me and Nick last night, naked and gleaming under the slight moonlight from the windows, making out, both closing each of our eyes as we wrestled our tongues. Nick's cock can also be seen stiff and erect, just next to my fluffy tail.

Then suddenly realization crashed into me. Shit! That's right! We were supposed to patrol the area to find the perverted stalker who takes pictures of people making out. Damn! How much of a fool I can be! That's it Judy! From now on, no more distractions, no more sexy stuff with Nick until we handle this case.

I turned to Nick in which he was already up and back to his normal self, scrubbing small puddles of semen from his stomach area with his handkerchief. He turned to me after taking small painful pieces of stuck hair caused by the dry semen.

''Oh, hey, what's the note?'' Nick asked curiously, pulling small pieces of stucked hair, looking very annoyed.

''This.'' I replied in a slightly angry voice, shoving the paper to Nick's chest. Nick grabbed it and slowly read everything, with each word surprising him until the last, in which his faced become terrified and anxious. He looked at me nervously, hoping that it was the end.

''Here, they also stuck this onto it.'' I said reluctantly, giving him the picture as I sighed sadly, slouching over my chair. Nick took it in haste and was disgusted by the picture, before staring at it angrily and crumpled it, tossing it to the back.

I put my paws to my face in despair. That's it, there's my career. There's my entire reputation and self-respect out of the window. I whimpered silently as I was thinking that my life was over. Nick crumpled the note and tosses it back too. He glimpse at me, feeling the shared pain we both have and looked down at his paws, wondering what he was doing. Nick then clutched his paw into fist, then slowly letting it go, placing his left paw on my back and patting me gently. He sighed.

''Carrots, I want you to come with me.'' Nick said, being very direct with a sympathetic look on his face. He started on gently stroking the furs of my back, in which I turned around, at his pouting face, looking very concerned about me.

''Where?'' I asked directly, sulking gloomily as I stared down. He directed my head with his finger to his face.

''Somewhere. I think its best If you see it yourself.'' He told me, with full honesty. I wasn't bulging nor convinced, I kept my head down, pretending to not hear him.

''It might be related to the note.'' He added in while pretending to look at the scenery, trying to get my attention. My ears jumped up and Nick caught a glimpse of it, smiling smugly, knowing that he got my attention.

''Fine. But no tricks.'' I pointed out, growling at him lightly. Nick have tried this trick numerous times, he would lead me to some of his dumb pranks, like the time he lead me to a locked closet when he said that he had a surprise for solving. I stared at his eyes, expecting an answer.

''Also, let's leave our clothes here.'' Nick added at the lasted second as he tried to take my uniform away. I shot him a suspicious look then frowned.

''Why?'' I said curiously as if Nick had something to hide, I leaned over to him slightly as I asked the question.

''Uhm..because we don't need it.'' He replied back with ease, as if it was something I should've known. I shot a disgusted and confused face at Nick, slowly pushing away his paws from my uniform.

''Why?'' I asked again, this time being more suspicious. I sighed at him, ''Nick we're not going to have sex outside.''

''What? No! You know what, just bring your clothes, it's your choice.'' Nick blurted out being embarrassed and his cheeks getting a bit tinted with red. He put one of his paws onto his forehead, frustrated at failing to convince me.

''Just follow me.'' He said reluctantly , signing me to come with his paw as he opened the car door and walked south from the car. I hurried to follow him but halfway I halted, raising an eyebrow, being very skeptical since he was heading towards the woods behind us.

''Nick, why are we going to the woods?'' I asked suspiciously, stopping and folding my arms while staring at Nick. He turned around and signaled me to follow him with his paw.

''I think I know where the cameras are hidden.'' Nick responded back at me, feeling confident as he walked deeper into the woods. In a few seconds he disappeared into the cluster of tall pine trees.

''This better not be one of your silly tricks.'' I murmured under my breath while rolling my eyes and crossing my fingers behind my back. I doubt that he knows the locations, but then again foxes have a good sense of sight. I tried to follow his bright orange tail as I entered the thick dense woods. Just as I put my foot in, my face was covered in large sharp pine leaves, pricking my hands and feet as I try to navigate through the dense forest. I began to grow desperate.

''Nick?! Where are you?!'' I shouted at the dense trees, I feel as if the trees are coming closer. Dammit! Why do I have to be so claustrophobic?! I mean, rabbits used to live in holes so there's some irony in me. I pushed and walked faster, getting more frantic until I stumbled upon a small rock, falling and hurting my knee as I scraped it against the hard soil. I also happened to

''Ow…'' I complained to myself quietly as I scrubbed my knees with my paws, the uniform was also stained with mud and it didn't help cushion the fall. Great. Nick is gone and I'm stuck in the woods with…woah.

I looked up just after I've fallen, expecting some more trees but instead I saw a beautiful scenery. There was an entire waterfall, bigger than the biggest I've ever seen in Zootopia, all natural from the water streams above until its clean cyan water clashed down with the river below creating a white mist of water that is layered with colors of the rainbow. The sound of the waterfall crashing down was terrifying and loud, although majestic at the same time. The water below was clear and shallow with little to no fishes can be seen by this knew nature is capable of such great wonders; just sitting here beyond the other side of the forest. Apparently I was at the edge of a cliff, just overlooking the scenery as a whole.

Then suddenly I heard a rustling noise behind me…then another. I turned around instantly, slightly shaking to see who it is, putting one of my paws on my tranquilizer gun. I was terrified, there is some animals I have learned in the past that I do not wanna see in the woods.

''N-N-Nick?'' I stammered, my body on high alert and my fur standing up. My heart was rushing violently until I heard a growl, then some footsteps. As the footsteps came closer, I squinted my eyes through the woods, trying to see who it is until suddenly I saw a large animal running towards me, with claws and in full speed. I trembled and almost cried on the spot but then it came to me like a flash, I felt a heavy grip on my neck, being pushed onto the cliff, as I closed my eyes and prepare for the worst.


	10. Chapter 10: Splash!

Beginning Summary: _Judy felt something grabbing her, something bigger than her definitely. Is this the end?_

As I scouted last second to find any trace of any animal, I hear a growl then I stepped back, only to find I'm right at the edge of the cliff. Nowhere to go next. I began to tremble and shiver, as I hear the footsteps getting closer. Pictures of my childhood in the farm, picking carrots, playing with my brothers, the day I got accepted to the Police Academy, the day I met Nick and just yesterday, where he proposed to me. It's all going to end. Right here, in a few seconds. Being afraid, I closed my eyes letting go of my gun and covering my face, trying to cover my face because I was too scared to see the face of my killer. Just before I closed my eyes, I saw a flash of orange coming at me then…I was dragged by the next onto the edge of the cliff.

I fell as the creature was clinging on to my neck tightly, using his strong arms to put me on a rear naked choke as I plummet head first onto the water. Then I heard a familiar voice a-wait…Nick? I turned to him, struggling because of his hands, and there was his face, happily opened with his mouth with his tongue out. I realized it was Nick, and he wasn't there to threaten me.

''GEEEEEERRRONIMMOOOOOO!'' I heard his loud voice shriek into the air as we both plummeted. He seemed happy and excited as we fall faster each millisecond, with me, struggling with my hands and kicking my feet into the air, screaming in terror.

 **SPLASH!**

The sound of the water crashing to our bodies, I was blinded for a moment by the scale of the impact, it left me almost unconscious even. As I use my small body to swim upwards, frantically in search of air, I began to drop my radio, belt and other things, hoping that it will make me reach the surface faster. When I did after struggling under water, I gasped loudly as air finally engulfed my lungs once again. We had underwater trainings in the Police Academy but I was never the best swimmer. Even though I was on top of my class 24/7, someone always beaten me at swimming. Remembering what I had seen before…Nick…I began to try to piece the puzzle, and then it struck me. That cunning fox, he played me all along. I stayed afloat for minutes before trying to spot where is that sly fox. Aha! I saw him climbing onto a flat rock, on the other side of the river. I swam over there, expecting some answers. When I reached him, he was laughing his eyes off, looking at me drenched as I got up from the water. I gave him an angry face and clearly wasn't laughing. I was pissed that he would trick me that way. I mean, can you believe your fiancée almost scaring you half to death just a day after he proposed to you.

''Hahaha…Carrots, you should've seen your face when- **SMACK** '' Nick loosely explained before I smacked his face with one of my paws as hard as I could, it stopped his ramblings for sure but it didn't stop that mocking grin on his face. Due to the size and strength difference, My slap didn't really hurt Nick, or bothered him even.

''Y-You! You almost scared me half to death!'' I tried to scold him but he just continued laughing. Even producing a happy tear that formed in the corner of his eye. When he was done laughing with himself, I was standing straight, folding my arms and thumping my foot angrily expecting an explanation. He lied down on his back, folding his arms beneath his head, relaxing to the sun on the rock.

''You know, I was just playing a prank there Carrots. Nothing to get ruffled about'' Nick explained calm and collected. He was still in the nude and I on the other hand, was wearing my uniform, ehich was drenched with water and ruined. Furthermore, my equipment is on the bottom of the river, probably broken now.

''But still…you scared me.'' I replied weakly, pouting cutely, desperately trying to get his attention. Thinking that hitting his soft spot will be easier for him to apologize than trying to get it out of anger. I sat down next to him, crossing my legs and lightly nudging his left arm with my two smaller paws. He gave a confused 'hmm?' look at me while raising one of his eyebrow. I quivered my nose and mouth, pull down my ears and stretched my eyes, looking as innocent and sad as possible. Nick was hit with an arrow of guilt for a silent moment before giving me a warm grin and opened his arms.

''Oh…c'mere.'' Nick murmured as I fell into his arms, falling on his warm soft fur. I clutched on his orange fur, as I tried to dry myself in his fur, rubbing on it like a towel. He shivered at first contact with me, his warm body already dried off most of the water only to be found soaked again by my clothes. We both cuddled under the sun for a long time, drying our furs. I felt safe in his arms, just as if all the problems in the world were gone and it's just him and me.

''Y'know, I was right. You really do need a bath.'' Nick whispered to me jokingly. I giggled as I looked at his happy face. I gently punch his shoulder as a sign of my playfulness and he responded in giggling with me. Suddenly as we were enjoying ourselves, Nick's ear sprung up, then his tail and his facial expression turned to a surprised one. He put a paw over his head as he released a relieved sigh. I responded by tilting my head in slight confusion, asking him what's up

''Haha, I just remembered Carrots, I forgot I had this all this time.'' Nick said while putting me down. I gave him a curious look, as he got up. That's odd, I thought Nick liked my warm hugs, and I liked his too. He went over to the shrubbery behind us and fiddled his arms all over the bush until he paused, then his ears gave a little twitch, signalling that he found something. He returned to me with a red duffel bag, slightly used, carried over his shoulders. He put it down gently on the flat rocky platform we're on and opened the zip. I open my jaw in bewilderment as I looked at the shiny objects inside. Piles and piles of electronic equipment, cables, cameras and even a laptop can be seen inside, just from where I'm standing. I looked over to nick in shock as he was just standing firmly and crossing his arms, plastering a smug look on his face.

''Still think I brought you here for nothing Cottontail?'' Nick proved me wrong, with an arrogant smile as he bent over to see what's inside. We both searched through the bag intensely, as if there was a bomb inside, and ended up accidentally dismantling some of the electronics. In the end, we have: a Macrosoft Laptop, 4 Cameras, 5 Tape Players, 7 Different colored cables and at least a dozen cassette tapes. Sheesh! Talk about stalking about someone, this guy had every single detail on our…specific events last night.

''Cheese and Crackers…there's at least more than an hour's worth recording here.'' I suggested in awe. The cassette tapes themselves were very old-fashioned in style but its quality is still usable and clean, probably new. As I was inspecting the tapes inside, Nick checked the Laptop for anything useful.

''Drats! there's a pass.'' Nick angrily murmured as he pounded the rocky surface with his fist. I was not surprise. What kind of blackmailer doesn't use a pass for everything, someone ought to be always on his tail. I put down the tapes and crawled over to him. Nick tried everything he could like, 'Creepy Stalker', 'Really Creepy Stalker', 'Buttdick' and other childish names, which unsurprisingly didn't work and lead to the computer on shutdown for 30 minutes, making him groan. I sighed.

''Its fine, we can submit it to HQ as evidence, there's some experts there that can crack the pass for us.'' I told Nick, patting him on the back, hopefully lifting his disappointment by a bit. I was just going over to the other electronics when Nick's body jolted up all of a sudden and grabbed my arm. I turned around curiously, thinking what has gotten into him.

''W-We can't do that.'' He blurted out without thinking twice. I was dumbfounded. What did he just say? Did he just refuse to solve the case? I was clearly baffled.

''And why is that?'' I asked in suspicion. I was about to ask if he was feeling alright before he added a crucial point I forgot, in which made me turn pale.

''If we do, they might've find our.'' Nick paused to cough then proceeded to look around the area cautiously, ''Sex Tapes.''

I froze, he was right, there's no way we can give it to them after what Nick pointed out. I tried re-thinking my choices, pacing back and forth, thinking of a solution. If I don't find out who's behind this, we can't solve the case and our video will be published online. But if I do, then I'll have to reveal to the entire Precinct that we're engaged and that we've done some…stuff. I twirled my fingers all over my long ears, with each second becoming more and more important. Then another fact came in as I tried to memorize the note, what about the money? It was clearly stated that the blackmailer also wanted $500,000 Cash, as well meet him (or her) in the warehouse, which was an obvious trap.

I curled on the ground, shivering and silently sobbing on the rocky surface, thinking that we're hopeless. Nick noticed this immediately and became very sad himself, we both often shared each other's pain like no one else could imagine, when one of us is happy the other can sense it, when one of us is angry the other one can feel it too. He went over to me and pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly. He was gently stroking my fur reassuring me that everything will be okay before he tried to cheer me up with one of his corny jokes..

''Where do fishes go for a holiday?'' He asked me rhetorically.

''Where?'' I replied softly, looking up to him.

''Fin-land? ah? Get it?'' He told me, trying to be funny by stretching the 'Fin' part while lightly nudging my arm, giving a wide smile. I snickered a bit, trying to cover my unladylike laughs. I don't know why but even though his jokes are bad, reaaally bad, he always makes me laugh. Usually it's his charm and sly personality. Then I remembered something, something crucial. Wait. Fin. Finn. Finn is a name which, hey I know someone who's- Finnick!

I jumped straight up in excitement, making Nick jump a bit too form the sudden blast of energy. Finnick! Even though he wasn't the best at operating with electronics, but Nick told me a lot of how he's good at identifying certain objects belonging to some crooks, their signature or logo of some sort can be found left in each crime or object they commit or possess, and Finnick is some sort of walking encyclopaedia for that stuff. While I was excitedly collecting and remembering info, Nick was staring at me like I was some sort of alien creature.

''Nick! I got it! Finnick! We need to find Finnick!'' I exclaimed excitedly at Nick, hopping and jumping around like a maniac. Nick felt slightly disturbed by this but he smiled anyways, because he just really wants me to be happy so he kept his opinions to himself.

''Last time I seen his van was when I pass Little Zerda three days ago.'' Nick slowly put together his sentence as he was looking upwards and his finger pointing to the sky, trying to remember. I tugged his hands as I was trying to run away into the woods to our parking spot. Nick stopped following for a while after and slapped his forehead.

''Gah! I forgot the Bag!'' Nick scolded himself as he ran back to the rocky area to grab the bag. I didn't mind him and just went on running excitedly, thinking nothing but my breakthrough all the time. I ran and ran, feeling not an ounce of energy going to waste. Although I admit, it was exhilarating running all the way to our spot, I had to bend over and take a few subtle breaths when I finally stopped at the place. I looked up only to gape in shock, my jaws literally dropped to the ground looking at the sight in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, only to be welcomed by the horrid sight. Nick came a couple of seconds later as I stand there like a statue with my mouth wide open. He had to take in gasps of air, carrying the heavy looking duffle bag over his shoulders. He didn't collapse…only very exhausted, _very_ exhausted. After taking in huge gulps of fresh air, he finally looked up then to me which I was still in surprise.

''Uh…Carrots? Where's the car?'' Nick asked confused. I was also confused. Not only is our reputation at risk, but our car is gone too.


	11. Chapter 11: High School Suspects

Beginning Summary: _After disasters strikes them after one another, Nick and Judy had to improvise to get out safely._

My mouth gaped wide for a solid few minutes before Nick decided to sarcastically closed it like they did in those cartoons. He waved his paw around my eyes but I still stood like a statue, thinking what where we went wrong and still in disbelief that half an hour near a waterfall can lead to my car being entirely stolen, as well as our reputation at stake.

''Uh…Hello? Carrots you there?'' Nick asked anxiously as he bent over and tilted his head to stare at me while still waving his paw. I blinked and snapped out of it. Still having that small part of me thinking that this was all just a dream. I sighed deeply while closing my eyes, thinking what we should do next. Think Judy! Your car is stolen, your reputation is at risk and you're trapped on top of a mountain with your fox fiancée; Think! What would a cop do. I thought about contacting the HQ with my hand-held radio but then I remembered that it was on the bottom of the river, no use retrieving it now; the government didn't bother water-proofing our equipment saying that it was 'Unnecessary' in the words of Mayor Lionheart. I re-think my options and ended coming up blank, sighing again as I sat down on the leaf-covered grassy surface, folding my arms and legs, going into a deep thinking process. Nick noticed this and sat down next to me in the same position, observing me closely as his head was resting on his arm which was on his right leg, tilting his head slightly as he stared at me with his piercing emerald eyes. I noticed this by the corner of my eyes. I tried to avoid it by trying to not look back, it was distracting me from focusing but he just stretched his head further to see me back. I turned my head my head from him, directly opposite of Nick. Nick shrugged and returned back to his original position.

''You know, we're supposed to work together Carrots, we're partners.'' Nick reminded me, looking a bit left out. This broke my concentration, feeling guilt. Nick was right; I shouldn't try to be so self-minded. Even though Nick can be distracting ever since we woke up together…actually, more like the day I met him, he was correct, I need to stop thinking him as a nuisance and more of a partner. I turned around reluctantly and looked at him directly.

''Y-You're right, I'm sorry.'' I apologized quietly, feeling somewhat ashamed. Nick smiled as a response and gently pulled my head to his, pecking a kiss on my forehead.

''It's okay Carrots, let's just focus on me now okay?'' He told me but I turned around a bit, breaking away from his hands, blushing. Nick seemed confused and came closer to me.

''What's wrong Carrots?'' Nick asked curiously.

''Its just…you're so distracting.'' I replied frustrated, crossing my arms and pouting slightly. Nick just snickered and cocked an arrogant eyebrow.

''Really? Which part?'' He joked, crossing his arms in a playful manner. He was proudly smiling.

''Well, for the most part, you're naked.'' I pointed out, looking back at him in an instant and pointing at his bare chest, making him looked down to his entire naked body. He embarrassedly giggled while rubbing the back of his neck before trying to look around for something to cover his privates, only to realize much later that he had left his uniform and phone in the car, halting his playfulness.

''You know, I think it's a real issue now since there's nothing to cover you with.'' I realized slowly while Nick began to crack under pressure. I can tell he's used to being naked in his own home but not at public. After all, his public appearance is what keeps his con-business up and running, second to his skills of course. I just laughed quietly to myself, muffling it with my paws as he panicked while scouting the shrubs and trees for some kind of clothes. It was those rare moments where Nick's cool was broken off by his nervousness that always make me augh, especially the way he reacts to it.

''Haha Carrots. You're not helping.'' Nick chirped like a tune in a concerned tone as he went from shrub to shrub to find any clothes in the woods. He was unknowingly desperate to find any piece of fabric that can at least cover his lower body. I just crossed my arms and stood up, only to relax my body on the bark of an old pine tree, leaning my body against it and folding my arms as I grinned at Nick arrogantly, trying to keep myself from laughing at a nude fox frantically searching for cloth as if it was his baby.

''It wasn't my fault. You're the one who insisted going nude.'' I pointed out for Nick which just frustrates him more. Nick kept on searching busily, although he seems to be listening to me at the same time. Ah, I remember the first day he was in the office, where he hid my documents while I thrashed my cubicle over and over to find them, only to find him giggling in the corner with the said papers. Ha…good times, but I guess Karma got its own ways.

''Hey, I didn't know the stalker was still around or planning to hijack your little Mini Hoofer.'' He argued, searching over a small berry bush twice. I watched a few minutes of him searching over and over before I thought he got what he deserved. I tried calming him down but his energy seems to never end.

''Look Nick, no matter how hard you search there is just no denying it, you'll just have to go nude.'' I bluntly point out to Nick but he was still in disbelief. He turned around at last to me, sighing with disappointment. He knew I was right and there's no way that I wasn't right, he'd been searching for almost half an hour in the area and came up empty. I tried to lighten his mood by joking about how he think that there was a pile of clothes in the middle of a mountain top.

''Well, looks like we'll just have to wait and pray that a box of clothes will magically fall out of the sky.'' Nick sadly hoped as he reclined his back on the same tree, just a few inches next to me. Then I heard the leaves above me rustling as I reclined on to it more, I looked up curiously hoping for a pine cone or a quail's egg perhaps…What the he- **CRACK**

I fell onto the ground, smashing my delicate face onto the hard soil. I growled in pain, being muffled by the dirt and dry leaves as something heavy was **piled onto** my back mercilessly I growled again, trying to lift myself but can't because of the mysterious heavy object on me. Nick turned around at the sound of the loud thud and opened his eyes wide, making his green pupils seem like oval jewels; I can see a large squarish brown object on top of me that Nick was staring.

''Hahah! Called it Carrots! Looks like god does exist!'' Nick shouted in glee as he grabbed the large brownish think over me, dragging it onto the ground and letting me get up. God, what was that? It felt like an elephant just sat on me. I looked to the object Nick had been so excited about, stretching my back and worryingly looked up for any more mysterious objects falling from trees, pacing around just in case anything else hit me. It was a box, a cardboard box; filed with…clothes? Now how on earth does a cardboard box fall from a pine tree? I've heard tales of Bigfeet, Werewolf men, Serial Predators, but not a tree which produces piles of laundry. I shook my head in disbelief only to be stared at nick with an arrogant look. Even when I'm being sarcastic, I can't win over an argument.

''What on the world is that?'' I asked to Nick surprised. Nick shrugged his shoulders and began to inspect the box's content, a messy pile of clothes. He went right into the pile, searching for something he can wear. He tossed tank tops, underwears and other clothes I lost count as he stuff his head deeper into the box. I disgustingly picked up a red boxer off my face as Nick was still searching. I looked around the area, now littered with undergarments and torn clothes.

''These looks decent enough.'' Nick commented on a striped white-collar shirt and long black pants. I still can't believe he would be so picky for a fox who's afraid of public indecency. He wore it quickly, turning around at showing it at me, looking for my opinion. I nodded, surprisingly, he looks quite handsome in an office outfit. Now that I mention it, he kinda looks like…a husband. The ones that work from 9 to 5, coming home tired as he relaxes on the couch, then our children came in, jumping and running all over the living room, excited about their day and telling their father stories of their school day while I cook up a dinner. Ah…I can just imagine the future.

''Hello? Carrots you're zoning out again.'' Nick said, waving his paw in front of my face. I flinched, and broke out of my imagination. Oh, who am I kidding? Nick is barely the hard worker, that's my role in our relationship and I'll be damned if he can even boil an egg.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, Im okay.'' I assured him.

''Great, now we need to find a bus or something to get us outta here.'' Nick explained to me our next step as he turned around to the fenced Cliffside, holding the short fence and pushing his body further from the edge to try and spot any sign of coming civilization. As he walked to the fence, I noticed something yellow on his back. As I stared closer, I noticed what it is, a note. I ran over to him and tore the note off, distracting him with the sound. I read the note.

 _I found your clothes in the back. Sorry for hijacking your car but you were to ahead of schedule. Anyways, I could've left you to rot at the top but I thought what fun it is if I can't even play with my prey, so I left some clothes and hid a phone in Nicky's pants. After all, I'll be waiting~_

I instantly knew it was the same stalker who blackmailed us. I was frustrated. Not only does the crook have the guts to steal our car, he is sparing us because he feels pity. I'll show him, I'll show him who we're really are, and he'll be sorry. I handed the note to Nick at his request after I finished reading and took the phone from his phone, surprising him since he didn't know it was even there because of its sheer size. It was tiny, a flip-phone, probably made 10 years ago but it was barely working.

''Nicky?" Nick whispered under his breath while thinking closely, he had heard that nick name somewhere but can't exactly point when. Nick scratched his chin intensely, thinking and analysing all the time he had been called by it, then it struck him.

''Nicky…that was my nickname when I was in high school.'' Nick reminded himself. This caught my attention since I was listening closely to him. I turned around giving a confused suggestive look.

''So our suspect is someone you knew in high school?'' I asked after collecting the info. I was about to jot it down on my notebook but I realise that it was lost when I dipped into the river. I tried looking for anything else that hadn't fallen: my badge, my ammunition and…aha! My carrot pen! But I doubt it will work after in the water. Cross my fingers and better try it then. Click. It was static at first but then its recording was working, barely but the quality is still good enough to recognize the voice. I told Nick that I was recording everything to submit for evidence. He nodded and repeated his statement.

''Now…is there anyone from your high school that wants to take revenge on you?'' I questioned Nick. His ears were down with a serious look on his face, scratching his chin even more and trying to remember his high school days or as Nick liked to call it 'Best Time of his Youth.'

''Well…there was Richard Lionheart, I accidentally cut off a part of his mane when we were 15, then there was Leo Leonardo, I dyed his fur pink for an entire month, lastly there was Cathy Snowpaws, my high school sweetheart for a year before I broke up with her and I knew for a fact, she didn't take that well.'' Nick responded while looking upwards, thinking of any more others as I was recording it on my carrot pen. I re-playing what it recorded (I did this so I can verify that I caught every word of his testimony).

''Anyone else?'' I asked him again, holding the carrot pen.

''Well, there was Patricia Star, Prof. Wolfington, Jerry Gouda, Tom McClaw…pretty much everyone in the campus. I was quite the troublemaker back then.'' Nick added, which wasn't very specific suspects, considering an entire campus worth of suspects.

''Wow, you must've had quite the reputation.'' I suavely commented as I rolled my eyes, recording everything on the carrot pen.

''Give me a break, I never paid attention in those Calculator class, what's the use of math if you're never going to use it anyways.'' Nick argued as he was crossing his arms and reclining on the fence casually.

''Its Calculus and math is used to improve your logic.'' I argued back, correcting him. He may know about street info and tricks but I'm pretty sure he can't even pass a 6th grade math class. I realized that this was going nowhere so I got on with the next point.

''Ok, who do you think is sadistic enough to play around with their victim?'' I asked, reminding myself the note from before. Nick jumped out a small bit, being surprised at the unexpected question.

''What? No one, they thought I was annoying but they wouldn't go as far as trying to torture me.'' He defensively reacted at the question. Hmm…I tried to switch around the question, maybe trying to see it in a different way or perspective can help get more clues like in those Sherlock Howles Movies.

''Ok Nick, let's take a different approach. Do you know anyone that was close to you in high school?'' I asked at Nick, raising a eyebrow and pointing the carrot pen to him.

''The only people I was close in high school was my ex, Cathy Snowpaws, at least until our breakup or the only other fox in the campus, Damian Redd or Kit as he preferred.'' Nick suggested a list of more names as I tried to memorize most of them, Jerry Gouda, Patricia Star, Leo Leonardo…gah! So many names!

''Well, judging by your statements, the one that has a grudge on you is probably either Cathy Snowpaws, Leo Leonardo or Richard Lionheart, since both of them probably experience some sort of trauma.'' I re-stated all my points as Nick was silently listening at my statement before he backed a bit waving his hands at me at the last word, looking a bit offended.

''Woah, woah, woah there Carrots, I was just having fun with them, nothing 'traumatic' happened.'' Nick defended, holding up his fingers at the word 'traumatic'.

''Well, a lion's mane doesn't grow back for another 5 years, Leopard spots can be erased from extensive dyeing and your ex might not be over you.'' I said confidently, recalling all the facts from biology class long ago. Nick lazily rolled his eyes, crossed his feet as he relaxed on the fence.

''Whatever. What do we do now Carrots?'' Nick asked curiously, we'd spent around an hour collecting info from Nick's past. I was thinking what should we do first, there was many options. We can go to the HQ first to get new equipment and more background about these suspects, plus we can probably locate my car, but we will be suspiciously questioned by Bogo since we're already late for patrol report. On the other hand, we can go to question the suspects first but it will probably take all day since we have no idea of their whereabouts. Lastly, we can go to Finnick first and probably get some clues to who are we searching for but it would take hours too just to find him since the last time Nick saw him was 3 days ago. Decisions, Decisions. I decided that I'll discuss that with Nick later; in the meantime we'll focus on how to get out of here. I looked down at the flip-phone in my pocket. Damn, no signal. Nick knew I was trying to call somebody and suggested we get closer to the city, which was seen clearly with jutting skyscrapers across Beaver's Creek.

''We'll cross the creek and follow the buildings, we can probably get at least one bar if we go there.'' Nick suggested pointing to the city of Zootopia, lying on the horizon. He went off, looking back once only to ask me to follow him down to the creek. I sighed, and nodded. What a great way to start the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Until I Die

**HEYA GUYS! Sorry if this update takes a long time since my Spring Break is over, I'll try my best to post at least a chapter or two every week. With that have fun reading! By the way, I'm reading this from Nick's perspective because it's only fitting if I get the spicy details.**

* * *

Beginning Summary: _One thing led to another and Nick has gotten himself into some trouble._

I walked down the simple dirt trail leading to the City, it was going to be one hell of a walk for sure. It took us almost 4 hours to get to Amor Peak by car, probably takes 4 days to return back to civilization. Oh well, we might just have to if that old phone didn't pick up any signal, I doubt there is even any signal out here. I took a deep breath, trying to reassure myself that everything will be okay as I walked further and further away from the mountain, stopping only once or twice only to see if Judy is catching up. The poor little rabbit was hopping around the place anxiously trying to get a signal.

I sighed, what a world we live in. Just a month ago I was a cynical douchebag out on the streets, scamming people for petty money. Now here I am, making a change for myself and for the better. Never I thought I'd see the day the fire reignited again, let alone being a law enforcer with one of the most cherished animal in my life, my partner, my future wife, my co-pilot in this journey of life.

I stared back at Judy as I was walking along with my hands in my pockets and trying to relax in the calming natural atmosphere between the towering trees. Judy was still hopping all around the place with the old cell phone held up high, trying to get a bar. I smiled a bit, not knowing why.

''C'mon Carrots, let's try getting the signal later, just relax.'' I said straightforwardly, placing my paws on the back of my head as I closed my eyes, imagining myself in some sort of enchanted woods, like the ones father always told me where evil witches and magical goblins exist. Ah, good times, if only time doesn't pass so fast but I already pass that stage, I already accepted his…departure. The memory of my father made me shiver, I tried distracting myself with the sounds of the forest: the way the cold breeze make the old tree branches crackle, the sound of tiny droplets from pine trees falling to the soft earth, the sound of Judy…screaming? I opened my eyes at the sharp tug of my collar, violently grabbing me by the collar into almost choking. I turned around and saw Judy jumping up, grabbing my collar and trying to pull my collar with great power, eventually bringing me to the ground where I bumped my head and fell.

''Ow! What the heck Judy?'' I tried to scold Judy angrily for the harsh act. She was standing with her 'really?' face and pointed to the creek in front of me. By her face, she was expecting a thank you rather than a scolding for saving my second attire. Still, the backside of white shirt was spoiled by the wet dirt surrounding the creek, painting a Picasso of dirt and grass in which I groaned in disappointment. My pants were not badly affected but it was still a bit wet from the dirt.

''I was doing you a favour Nick; while you were daydreaming I had the sensibility to look where I'm going.'' She explained in sarcasm as she helps pull me from the ground and onto my feet. I dusted off parts of dirty mud from my shirt and pants, leaving horrendous brown streak stains on my pure white clothes which made me frown with disappointment.

''Yeah, thanks. Anyways, what do we do now?'' I thanked her, thinking what do we do now since there's a sizable creek blocking our path. We looked around to see anything we can use to cross. After a few minutes of scouting from our positions, Judy spotted some stepping stones a couple of meters from here. I looked to where she pointed it out. The stones were medium in size and shouldn't be a problem to cross but then I realized that it was glossier than usual. Oh no, it's wet. Although it may sound ridiculous but wet stepping stones are usually very slippery and can be deadly, nonetheless Judy was a rabbit and demonstrated by hopping the entire thing with just one foot, she gave me an arrogant look at me when she arrived at the other side.

''Your turn Mr. Wilde.'' She said confidently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. I gulped. I put a foot forwards, then another, then another, until the last stone. I have been very careful so far with the rocks being slippery and I almost fell twice. I was confident at the last stone, so I sighed and wiped the sweat off my brow, reluctantly putting my paw forwards. **SCHLICK.** Oh no. I slipped and was about to fall to the impending grave of rocks under me when my paw was caught by Judy, struggling to hold my enormous weight compared to hers. I tripped a bit, cutting a part of my knee. I howled in pain as I clutched my knee. Judy's ears sparked up and a face of dread concern begins to form on her face. She asks what's wrong as I stumbled onto a tree, sitting down as I hold in the pain. It was excruciating, like something just sliced your knee with a butcher knife. I howled in pain again as I opened my hands, revealing a small blood stain on my paws as a thin cut on my knee opened red flesh across my knee, it was a horrid sight. The cut wasn't very deep but it's still deep enough to get it amputated. I turned pale at the thought. Judy touched the cut with one of her paw curiously.

''Aaargh! Damn it! Judy it hurts!'' I shrieked to the deep forest, hoping someone would hear me. This is bad, _really_ bad. If I didn't get any medical attention in the next 2 hours, the wound could be infected and the horrid reality of amputation might be true. I cried as the pain keep on going and Judy is trying her best to call for help. She tried to scavenge materials for medicine or for patching up the wounds but there are none around.

Then I heard a gunshot. **BANG**. We both froze. Shit. Was it the stalker? A lone hunter? Bigfeet? The birds around the area flocked and panicked around the sky as another gunshot was heard, only this time it was closer. **BANG.** Judy's nose quivered, indicating that she was terrified. I tried to limp only for Judy to stop me, saying that it can cause more damage to the wound. I gave up. At this point I might've as well been dead. I-I…Just. I teared up as I brought Judy closer to me, hugging her as she was hugging me tightly too. If this was the end, then at least I'm here with the person I adore most. Judy Hopps…the one that lighted my way when I was lost, the one that kept me companion when others abandon me, the one who stays back just for me…the one I love and I'll protect till the day I die.

* * *

 **Just as a relief for you readers, this is indeed, not the end. There will be more coming!**


	13. Chapter 13: Old Uncle Sam

Beginning Summary: _Nick is heavily wounded and gunshots are heard, is this the end?_

As the distant sounds of running came closer and closer, I grabbed Judy by her body and pressed her onto me, hugging and embracing as tears fold. My knee was heavily wounded and I cannot move, Judy could've escaped but the slight thought of it made her sick. She was not going to leave me behind, even if it can lead to our death, she was always there with me. The only person to have full trust in me…a-and I wish I can save her, b-but I can't. I just can't. We were so close, we were engaged, we were getting married, we were having kids…now…all that is gone….or so I thought.

I hugged over her shoulders, embracing each other tighter than ever before as tears stream and silence accompany us. Finally, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I didn't bother to look; I wasn't going to look at our killer's face as me and Judy closed our eyes. Then we heard a voice, although not a voice of a killer.

''What in tarnation are you city folks doin' out here?'' An southern-accent elderly rustic voice cried from the bushes, surprising us and making us look. We stared at the bush for a few seconds before we saw a scrawny elderly dark orange-furred fox, somewhere in his late 50s, with a scraggly and dirty silver-colored goatee, blue-eyes and looks very concerned. He was wearing a denim farmer's bib, stained with fluids of different unusual colors and under it a red checkered lumberjack's shirt. He was carrying a worn down double-barrel shotgun on both of his paws.

The first thing that came to my mind was if he's a lumberjack? No, he's carrying a rifle so he must be hunter and by the looks of it, one that hasn't learned the term of showering. He smacked his lips before he squinted his eyes intensely, trying to see what's in front of him. He pointed the rifle upwards and passed it to one of his paws, grabbing a small walnut from his front pockets and tossed it up in the air, into his mouth. He crunched it loudly, revealing his yellow and missing teeth with black spots splatter across his remaining teeth. After a while he looked up to the sky and sniffed the air with his nose; his ears were scanning the area for life signs. We were watching this quietly as we froze like a statue, staring at the old man although it seems he doesn't detect us. After much sniffing he grumbled something about blood .Then out of nowhere, both his ears pointed at me.

''I can hear ya from a mile away sonny.'' He remarked as he stared at us. Judy spied on the man, trying to stare into his eyes and was surprised after much staring. He turned to me and closed on my ear, which flickered as I was trying to get it nearer to her.

''I think he's blind.'' Judy silently whispered, while still watching at the old man curiously. I was confused at first but after a while she told me to look at his eyes which, after much observation, I found out that his pupils were not indeed blue but instead a more whitish shade, this clearly indicates that he's blind.

''Yer god damn right li'l missy. How'd you know that?'' He surprised us, showing that he was thoroughly listening despite our hush voices. We looked at each other for a blacnk second before staring back at the man, expecting some sort of response since we were speechless by his ability of natural hearing.

''I-I'm a cop.'' Judy blurted out without thinking. She immediately covered her mouth and her pupils shrink in fright, not believing she just said that to a possibly-harmful country bumpkin.

''Oh! A sheriff ey? A female one too.'' He commented on Judy as he cackled a small unattractive laugh, slapping his knees as he bent over to laugh some more. We were terrified at his laugh, it's not evil but it sounds like a crow scratching a chalkboard; still, it's pretty horrifying to hear.

''Back in mah day, girls like you would be workin' at the saloon, pleasurin' all types of men from all the four corners of the earth. Haha!'' He remarked again, laughing louder than before. Judy frowned, she was very angry at this sexist remark and was about to stand up and insult the old fox back, only to be stopped by me when I pulled her down and pointing to the rifle he's carrying and shaking my head. She crossed her arms madly and sat back down. He stopped laughing when he produced a tear of laughter, which can be seen forming at the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath as he looked back at us.

''But with all due respect ma'am, Ah think we should take your friend somewhere where he can patch'em wounds.'' The old fox noted, reminding myself of my wound, which was occupying my mind with pain but not so much now. Still, it was covered in blood and I can't seem to stand up. I growled at touching the scarred knee, trying to cover it. The old fox seemed disgusted and had a concerned face.

''That doesn't sound well sonny. Tell you what, Whadontcha hitch a ride on my truck. I know a friend who knows a doctor in these parts.'' The old fox pointed out concernedly, whilst popping another walnut to his mouth, crushing the hard nut with his rotten teeth. He placed the shotgun down slowly to reassure us as he walked to us casually. He bent over to sniff the area near me once, thinking and analyzing the location with his senses.

''Oh boy, you're in a hard place now sonny, I smell blood, lots and lots of 'em.'' He sadly commented. He shook his head slowly as he bent down and ran short grass around his fingers before it reached my arm, in which he grabbed tightly and I flinched by taking it away. Judy responded by nearing the old fox, giving him a fierce look and observing his every action, still thinking that he is dangerous in some way.

''Oh! Sorry there pardner.'' The fox replied shortly as his hand made his way onto my bony shoulders, in which he carried my arm over in a surprise and carried me as my left arm was on his shoulder. He got up and started walking, easing my worries and slowly helping me limp back to his truck. Judy's concerns had faded away by now, changing her perspective of the fox to a more positive view and tried to help me by carrying my right arm but only flopped down whenever she tried.

When we reached out of the forest, an asphalt road can be seen and in the middle, an old rusty blue truck. I cannot identify its model or the company who made it since it was so run down and clearly was using parts of other cars which gave its appearance to look like mechanical Frankenstein. We hobbled over to the back where he put me on the open back of the truck, reluctant to throw me on the back of his hard metal automobile.

''Mother of Mary, what're those city folks feeding their children, they weight like an entire buck.'' He expressed in exhaustion as he bent down to take huge gasps of air; feeling like he's going to have a heart attack any minute by watching him. He wiped a sweat off his brow and I quietly thanked him as Judy hopped on with me unnoticed by the old fox.

''Yer welcome. The name's Ezekiel but you can call me Uncle Sam.'' Uncle Sam informed us. I tilted my head in confusion by the unusual difference of his real name and nickname but I shrugged it off. I cuddled in the back of his rusty truck with Judy as we listened to the old engine spewing out coughs and wheezes of smoke and leaky oil pipes paint the asphalt road with black spots from time to time. Road bumps would be an issue, since it would move my fragile leg, making me moan and groan in pain as Judy was there to comfort me. After around half an hour on the road, the trees start to lessen and the grass becomes slightly yellower creating a more prairie-looking area, later realize we were on the outskirts of Zootopia, just across the river which separated the city and the farmlands as the figure of the tall skyscrapers can be finally seen in more detail. We stopped at a local ranch, a very peculiar farm.

At first it looked like a normal farm. It has fields, silos, chicken coops and a country house; just like every traditional farm would look like but I felt something…I felt like I've been here before…I-I just can't put a finger on it. I looked over to Judy who has dozed off in the short period of time to clear my mind. She always had a habit of sleeping in cars when her parents took her to cross-country travelling. She says it's the best way to past time once you have to tolerate 100 siblings constantly bickering at each other. Then the car door slammed onto the body, rattling the entire car as the old fox got out.

''Yer pardner there sure does snore a lot.'' Uncle Sam commented as I softly nudged Judy until she was awake. She yawned and instantly jumped off the car in enthusiasm only to be disappointed that they were not back at the HQ as she expected. I was helped down by Uncle Sam as I looked around my surroundings. The greenish tallgrasses sprinkled around the fields in the sea of yellow grass, the wooden arch on the gate says 'Vulpine Farm' and a smaller writing saying 'Serving Quality since the beginning of animalkind.' I read it to myself silently in my head but voices in my head says I've been here before, I vaguely remember the place somewhere in my memories like a bad case of Déjà vu.

''There you go, Vulpine Farm, you'll be able to find a doctor here. Also, take mah cane, I dun need it no more and a pal like you probably looks like you need it.'' Uncle Sam said as he passed a rickety wooden cane he'd brought out from the car, it looks very frigid and weak; I bet only a mice is needed before it would break in half. I nervously took it and before I know it, Uncle Sam was back in his driver seat, giving me a farewell.

'' W-Wait! I-I think its better if we head on to Zootopia.'' I suggested nervously as tried to persuade him to take us further into the city rather than be stuck on a mysterious farm. Uncle Sam just shrugged and gave me a reassuring smile.

''Don't worry sonny, this one can fix you good like any other. _Real_ good.'' Uncle Sam encouraged as he left with a reassuring but somewhat creepy smile as he left that last cryptic message. Before I can respond, Uncle Sam already left, leaving a trail of dust that sent us coughing and Judy gave the back of the car an angry look. Then I heard a voice…a familiar voice behind me.

''Hey Nicholas! Over here!'' The voice shouted from afar. I turned around to the farm gate and from afar I can see him. It all makes sense now. Why this seems so familiar, why I feel like I know every corner of this farm. Where I discovered the secrets of my youth…where I discovered the true _him_.


	14. Chapter 14: Alcohol And Memories

**MAJOR NSFW WARNING: INTENSE ANAL SEX AND MASTURBATION SCENES DEPICTED BELOW**

* * *

Beginning Summary: _A night of alcohol and memories have brought Nick what he really needed these past fe_ _w days._

I turned around at the familiar voice calling over me. I swore I heard that voice a million of times before but I couldn't remember who. It had a slight southern accent but unlike Uncle Sam, it was still in his youth…could it be?

''Kit?'' I wondered as I turned around and I was right. It was my old high school friend for 4 years, Damian Redd, known in my school for his special trait of having the rare condition called _Dysfunctional Chroma Syndrome_ , making his fur red instead of orange and his eyes light blue. He was running in our direction to greet us, wearing nothing but a white tank top and slightly ripped jeans. Before I can even respond he hugged me tightly, almost making me fall although I didn't really mind it; it's a casual greeting for an old friend you hadn't had contact for almost 5 years. I patted on his back twice to tell him to stop, creating a weak smile in the process. He released me and almost instantly, he noticed the huge scar on my foot, that left him with shock but I just sighed sadly, nodding my head.

''So…do you two know each other?'' Judy askes curiously, attracting both of our attention. For a second there, I had forgotten she was here with us. Damian was about to speak, raising his finger.

''Judy meet Damian, Damian meet Judy.'' I interrupted quickly. There was a moment of awkward silence before Judy broke the ice.

''Oh, so you're his schoolmate.'' Judy pointed up, staring at the red fox in disbelief. I looked at him too, he had changed so much in half a decade. When I was last with Damian he was a trouble maker like me, a scrawny but agile teen always with an aura of energy, a hopeless pessimist and introvert like I used to be. Now he seems to be happier and cheerful as ever, still being somewhat shorter than me but had a nice lithe body, with the only thing I noticed his arms slightly bigger than mines from all the farm work I guess. His hair was messy and his clothes looked a bit used but that didn't hinder his positive attitude. Both of us came where we saw the world frown upon us but I guess we both made it out alive and well, abandoning our old ways and finally have a chance to smile. A farmer and a police officer, who would've known.

''So, you work here? I heard there's a doctor here somewhere.'' I asked scratching my head and trying to spot anybody that would at least look like a doctor around the fields or in the house through the rectangular glass windows. Damian chuckled and I looked over with a curious face and Judy with a confused one.

''I _am_ the doctor Nicky.'' Damian smirked confidently as he folded his arms. Me and Judy gaped our mouths open in surprise. We thought Damian was a farmer. Then he chuckled again, scratching his head while grining.

''Well, technically I am an animal veterinarian but yeah, I also double as a farmer.'' Damian clarified. We smirked at his little joke before our cheery atmosphere was disturbed by a loud painful groan. I grabbed my wound which seems to have a darker tinge of red, brown even. Damian's face shocked and Judy grabbed onto me to make sure everything was alright.

''Shoot! That looks infected, let's go in. I have a first aid kit inside.'' Damian hastily noticed, coming closer and carrying one of my arms over his shoulder as he helped me limp over to his house slowly. I grumbled and shouted a few times on the way there in pain as Damian's face grew more worried. Judy helped too by calming me with her words. Damian gently lied me down on his sizable couch as I shouted in pain once more as my scar accidentally hit the table edge.

''W-Wait here, while I get the first aid kit.'' Damian commanded me in concern, as he ran towards the kitchen frantically searching for it as I hear few metal objects fall and clanging on to the porcelain floor. I looked over to Judy who was on my right and her amethyst eyes grew wider each second as she tried to re-assure me. I tried to smile at her amidst the pain but ended up hissing at it. Damain came back after what seemed an hour with a small white box with a red cross, which I instantly screamed 'Hallelujah' in my mind. He put it on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch and opened it. He looked at the wound in disgust and horrid then looked at me sadly, pitying my condition. He took out a small needle from the box and putting a few drops of colourless substance, looks like water but I have a strong feeling that it wasn't water, or anything close to what I like. He asked Judy to rub medicinal alcohol from the first aid kit onto my wrists, which she followed the command swiftly. At this point, I feel bad for what Judy has to go through seeing me in pain, I couldn't imagine.

''Take a deep breath and hold it.'' He sternly commanded in which I did. While I hold breath, he grabbed my wrist and quickly jabbed the needle into my wrist. The small pain made me growl a bit but Judy placed a paw on my arm, trying to calm me down. Then I felt hazy and dizzy, I tried to speak but I felt to weak, then suddenly everything was black. Just black…

I do not know how much time has passed or what happened after that but I knew I was in a peaceful state of sleeping. Was I dead? No, Judy was there to stop it. Am I asleep? Probably.

I woke up to a small voice, getting louder and louder saying something. Later I realized that the voice was repeating my name as I regain my consciousness and my vision.

''Nicky? Nicholas?'' the familiar voice repeated. I sighed in relief. I was indeed not dead.

''Oh, Judy thank god you're he-'' I stopped midway to my sentence, piece by piece seeing that the blurry figure was actually red. I raised my hand and touched it, the fur was coarse and rough, unlike Judy's.

''D-Damian?'' I called out weakly. I heard a sigh then a few seconds later I saw Damian's face across mines on the other side of the couch, he looked relieved with visible dark curves around his eyes. I was visible laying down with my long pants rolled up to see the bandaged wound on my knee, a slight trace of blood can be seen within the bandage but I refrained from touching it, thinking the sensitive pain would come back if I touch the bandage.

''Thank god, I didn't put too much antidote. Any more and you'd be in a coma.'' Damian joked but I wasn't laughing. His slight grin was caught short and then there was another awkward silence. I tried to move my leg but it ended up feeling like a spear just cut your legs in half. I yelled in pain as I gnash my teeth at the pain. Damian reacted instantly and moved my leg back to its original place, making me push out another short scream.

''Don't try to move your leg. Its gonna hurt.'' He explained with a straight face. He made a long sigh then looked at me directly, ''Looks like you're staying in my place tonight.''

''W-wait, what?! Where's Judy?'' I stammered at the sudden fact, demanding to know where Judy is. Damian slowly shakes his head and shrugs.

''She said she's going to the Police HQ to find more info. She told me to take care of you while you're asleep. Don't worry, she promise to try and pick you up tomorrow'' Damian told me as he tries to calm me down. I cursed silently under my breath; I can't believe she would leave me…but then again, I can't blame her after all the pressure she's been in, I guess work does prioritize love for her. I looked outside the window just across the room, it was dark as black. _Great_ night time. I looked over to Damian who was giving me a comforting smile. I relaxed my back and sighed sadly. I rest my tired head on one of the cushions on the leather couch. Great, now what do I do now for the rest of the night? I sure can't go snoozing again after I woke up like that. I stared across the couch, at Damian, who was still wearing his tank top and jeans, fiddling with his fingers as he looked down. I thought I might as well try to figure out what he's been doing in the past 5 years if I'm staying under a roof with him.

''So…isn't this your grandparent's farm?'' I asked, looking around the room, spotting the pale green wallpaper patterns and the dark wooden floor. I knew this because I remembered we would visit the place sometimes during summer, pranking the neighbours, stealing some bagful of goods from the local market and occasionally try to flirt with the local cowgirls. I remember Damian got slapped once by one of the cowgirls' for trying to grope her packages. Ah, good memories.

''Yeah, they moved on 3 years ago and apparently I inherited it. I didn't know how to do farm work by then but luckily Uncle Sam taught me how to gather the chickens, harvest the crops, cleaning the silos, you get the idea.'' He explained as he used his hands, acting out the actions he stated. I cocked an eyebrow when he said Uncle Sam.

''Uncle Sam? You mean the old blind geezer?'' I asked notably, stretching my four-toes. I realize that the sizable couch is actually quite small, with my flat body and Damian's filling up the entire couch.

''Yup. He's surprisingly quite active for a blind animal; it doesn't even look like he's blind at all.'' Damian told me. I always sense something about that old fox, it seems like he's hiding more that he's showing but overall, I don't think he's a bad person so far. Damian stretched his legs and body, making a small crack in his bones that made me shiver on the inside. He got up and stared at me.

''Want something to drink?'' Damian asked before he went to the kitchen. I shrugged lazily. He nodded and went inside the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a six-pack of beer, tossing one of them to me. I opened the beer, the crack of the cold metal can broke the silence as I sipped a bit of it. Damian on the other hand, was gulping it like the end of the world, drinking every bit of the can until it was empty. He opened his mouth after it and turned to me.

''So tell me, what've you been doing recently.'' Damian casually inquired, crossing his feet.

What have I been doing? Well, a lot have happened. Judy, the Nighthowler case, the police job. Gosh! My life have been a set of up and downs recently, being sprung up with one surprise after another…but I don't really mind, after all, I have my best partner with me…most of the time. I thought about it for a second, only to be confused by myself with even more events to pick from. I thought it's only fitting if I pick out the juiciest bits of my life for my old friend.

''Well…I solved the Nighthowler Case, became a police officer and got engaged.'' I replied casually, as if I already told people a thousand times. I sipped my cold beer again while he was in awe.

''Really? That was you? On the news?'' Damian opened his mouth in disbelief as I was trying to act cool. He chuckled to himself a bit, before cracking his second can, drinking it while waiting for my response.

''Who'd knew that my pal was the first fox-kind of the police force.'' He responded happily, nudging my other undamaged leg playfully. He seemed very interested in my life more than anything right now, after all, he'd been farming most of the time we separated and I'd like to think the most interesting thing he heard all day is about a loose chicken. I had a long sip of my beer.

''Speaking of which, who's the lucky lady Casanova?'' He questioned curiously, as I put down my beer on the coffee table next to me, surprised that he hasn't noticed. Meanwhile he cracked open his third beer, shaking my head in doubt at the amount of empty cans he had in front of him, not to mention he drank it all in one or two gulps. I've never seen him drink this many at once, not even in High School.

''Judy, the bunny girl. Didn't she tell you?'' I asked. He shakes his head in response, giving me a plain look.

''Huh, a predator and a prey. Looks like times have changed.'' Damian remarked in wonder, thinking of all the differences of the old times. He then looked at me and smiled once more.

''You know, love like that can get you in trouble.'' He said exchanging stares at each other as he reached over to grab his fourth can, opening it and sipping half of it in a blink of an eye. Geez, for a country boy he seems to have quite the tolerance for alcohol. I put my finger up in the air to argue.

''Times change Damian; we don't have to live in our own shadows anymore. Drastic Inter-Species relationships are accepted, Predators aren't portrayed like they used to anymore.'' I tried to explain to him while I sipped the last of my beer, putting the metal can down on the wooden table. Poor guy, he still thinks the world portrays foxes as stealers, robbers, criminals. ''You can only be what you are, a fox.'' As my previous self would always say. I pushed my body struggling reach for the last can on the table when I heard a hiccup…then another. I instantly looked to Damian. Oh No, My instincts were right. The red fox's face was even redder than his fur, his cheeks were blushing and his eyes were unclear and hazy, he seems to smile and snickered to himself, putting a paw over his forehead as he laughed some more. Nothing is worse than being stuck in the same house as a drunken animal, not to mention I'm completely paralyzed by my bandaged scar.

''D-Damian?'' I worriedly mumbled as I try to reach him slowly with one of my hands. He turned around with his eyes half open, smiling. Before I knew it he was on all fours, his face just above me and his arms holding onto mines, pinning me down in my already-paralyzed state. A lustful and dirty grin appeared on his face as he looked at me. I did not like the looks of it, I struggled to try to get a grip on him but his hands are completely pushing me down, I cannot move. I started to panicked, my face getting more twisted as I can smell the alcohol from his breath. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to suffocate me? I heard many incidents of people accidentally murdering their loved ones and themselves while being drunk and it was not a pretty scene. I was about to scream for help, m-maybe a lone backpacker would listen.

''You're _*hic*_ cute.'' Damian casually complimented as he firmly stroke my face, smiling even wider. I was terrified, trembling at his every motion, knowing I can't do anything. I struggled again, trying to lift my arms, throwing every bit energy I can to try and shake him off, grunting heavily. Damian held my hands tighter every moment I struggled, starting to make my wrist sore. I tried and tried until I was completely exhausted, sadly looking at his face, fearing his next move. He was creepily grinning the entire time I was struggling, staring at my eyes as he compliments me more with a growing warmth just above my cock, his member pitching a tent in his tight jeans. He caught me staring at his bulge and bent nearer to my face, strangling my wrists in the process. I looked away in embarrassment and dread, sniffing the strong alcohol from his breath even though I was facing another direction. He moved his hands slowly, feeling every part of my thin arms before it was at the base of my face. Out of nowhere, he forcefully shifted my head using his strong arms instantly pushing it onto his, unleashing a wrath in my mouth. He wrestled his tongue onto mines, over and over, tossing it, turning it, constantly moving around as he brought my face closer and closer to his, each one more passionate than the last.

I could move, I could slap him, I can punch him too, but…I did not. I didn't think about it, not a single second. I didn't know why…but I didn't care, I placed my hands around his face, gently caressing it until his tongue left mines, creating a line of spit that glimmered. I held onto his face and he did onto mine, embracing our company in this cold dark night as we stared into each other's eyes, glorifying their beauty. Damian smiled weakly and I couldn't help to, feeling slightly ashamed of what I've done and why I had done it. He placed his head just right under mines, gently nibbling my soft vulnerable neck in which I responded through soft whimpers, a symphony to Damian's ears as he nibbled harder creating groans that would fill his lust of me. He went lower and lower as he undid my shirt, unknowingly to myself. His mouth was travelling all over me, going from my neck onto my pecs in which I shivered from his cold saliva, travelling down from my neck and dripping from his chin, but I didn't care…because the next 15 minutes were undoubtedly the best 15 minutes of my bachelor life.

He made his way further down until my sensitive delicate nipples, where I squealed as the weird cold feeling touch my sensitive nipple. He stopped for a second at the response but as I try to get a breath from all the intensity, I peeked at him a little, seeing a smile forming on his face. His left paw made its way to my other nipple, slowly rubbing it with the palm of his hand generating small lustful whimpers then later took an unexpected turn at pinching it, I yelped because it was painful at first but as he slowly rubbed it, rubbing his fingers at it and licking the other vigorously with his mouth, generating moans and groans from me. By then, I didn't care if I was engaged, I didn't care about Judy, and all I want right now is his…his…his love, sweet hot love.

He stopped after a while seeming not very surprised. He flashed a naughty grin at me in which I gave him a confusing face, I did not like the look of it at first but in the end, he made his way to me. He trailed his tongue, sliding it off my chest and onto my delicate stomach, playing with my belly button for a few seconds before he made it to the end, where my black pants stand guard from his mouth, obstructing it from the large bulge just at the tip of his chin. I grew nervous but excited as well, with silence enveloping both of us as he stared to me with a friendly gaze telling me to prepare. He pulled down the zipper, moving it slowly to tease my patience. When he pulled it down to its full extent, he stared at my cock, full 6.5 inches, from the sheath to the pointed top. He paid no time staring knowing I was already at his knees, hypnotized by his skills to pleasure my every secret desire. He grabbed it firmly, just above the knot, making me jump at the tense gesture as he starts to stroke it.

I breathed heavier and heavier with every stroke he made, getting faster and faster. I tried to squirm but I can't, I was in bliss. He stroked it harder with his paw, making his way with no mercy as he stroked it what seems like light speed. I gasped and yelped a few timed, before letting out a large moan when he's at his maximum speed, feeling like my dick is being sucked by a vacuum, it feels so good, so nice. I grabbed the armrest of the couch, just above my head and used my claws to hold it, feeling every part of my intense member being squeezed and stretched to every point as my climax drew nearer and faster each second. Then…it came, I almost choked from my own moans, releasing the intensity as he kept on stroking, milking my cock to its fullest extent while pointing my dick at his face, shooting semen all over his familiar face as he licked off the last drops from my cock, making me squirm gleefully. He licked parts of his mouth, covered in cum but seems to enjoy it. Was he still drunk? Or did he plan the whole thing? I do not care, for I only long for his body, his cock. He grabbed his white tank top and smeared it onto his face, soaking the poor fabric with my heavy cum; although it didn't really matter since he tossed it aside, revealing his muscular but lithe body, shining under the living room light, revealing his sweet hot body covered in sweat. He took off his jeans too, revealing his completely erect red cock, shining under the light. It was large, even larger than mines. It was probably around 7 inches. I was surprised by all this. I never knew Damian was gay or that he was attracted to me; the fact that he's drunk is gone, since no drunk man would go as far as this, still, I could smell alcohol all the way from here. He went down on his knees, placing his member over mines, comparing its size and mocking me with a cocky smile once he knew he was bigger. I, on the other hand, just shyly turned away as a response.

He gently took my pants and very slowly pulled it down, the wound made it hard since Damian knew he had to move it gently down. After what seemed forever, we were both naked, staring at each other's members with no shame, awaiting the next stage.

''Heh, You're not _*hic*_ the only one that's going to have _*hic*_ fun tonight, Nicky.'' He cockily remarked as he hiccups mid-way through his sentences, grinning a weak dirty smile. I was confused.

''W-What?'' I asked while still gasping for air, looking over to him kneeling down, holding his erect member. He turned around at the small cabinet beside the couch and opened the first drawer, revealing a small bottle of lube, by my view I can roughly see the text in bold _Anal Lube_. He poured it slowly onto his dick seductively, pouring some of the contents to the couch because of his clumsiness as he swayed slightly back and forth, presumably from the alcohol. I froze when I read the label. I grew nervous as his grin becomes wider, is this really happening?

When the bottle was finished he tossed it aside with his dick was glossy and covered in a heavy transparent liquid. He gently grabbed my ankles and raised it up, locking himself as he stretched my legs by putting my knee onto his shoulder. His cock was only inches from my gaping pink butthole, he gave me a reassuring grin as he slowly entered. It burned at first, even though he was wearing lube but then he thrust again making me groan in slight pain, as time goes by his dick starts to hit my prostate and it made me moan every time. After half a minute the pain subsided and I began to moan and gasp louder, more verbal as I screamed louder and louder from gentle whimpers. He began to pick up the pace, moving his large fat cock into my hole, hitting my prostate and making me feel every single inch of his member, then suddenly he went full on, it made me startle at first as he pounded my ass with full force like a piston, giving me no mercy as my prostate is constantly being bombarded by his cock, putting me in a state of ecstasy, as my moans and shouts didn't help him to slow down.

''A-Ah! A-ah! P-please slow down!'' I pleaded and begged, as his member speeds up every second, engulfing me with pleasure, more intense than ever. It was too much for me, the lust, the bliss, the pleasure was too much for my hole could take. I screamed and cooed his name over and over, hoping that he would listen but he didn't. His leg began to tremble and he began to pant as his member felt bigger and bigger, then suddenly the pleasure in my prostate was too much, it began to envelope itself on my dick, over and over. Then…

''D-Damian! I-'M GONNA-Aaaaugh!'' I climaxed for the second time. Releasing a smaller but still plentiful load onto myself as it splatters all over my stomach and chest, panting like mad as I try to get some air. Damian climaxed a few seconds later, marking it by his loud grunts and finally a long moan of relief as he released his creamy white load all over my ass. I can feel his product of love, coursing through my ass and overflowing a little onto the couch as he pulled out his member slowly. There was moments of silence with nothing but gasps and pants before he suddenly collapses onto me with weary eyes and his tongue stuck outside his mouth, panting. He didn't bother to look at me anymore and just relaxed his head on my chest.

''I-I love you.'' Damian whispered quietly to me as I was too tired to respond back and patted his back weakly as a sign of appreciation. Right there, in his couch, is where our bond was made, where our secret was only known only to us and only us, as we peacefully sleep together, expecting nothing much rather than silence through the night and it was rewarded thoroughly, since not a single sound was heard since then, that is, until the morning.


	15. Chapter 15: He's Everywhere and Nowhere

Beginning Summary: _Nick got himself in a difficult situation, how is he going to keep it away from Judy?_

I woke up the next day with a _really_ bad headache, the sun shining from the wide-opened rectangular window into my eyes just made it worse. I groaned, rubbing my forehead vigorously as the pain echoed around my head, creating migraines I never had before. Damn it. What happened last night? I thought to myself of the bits and pieces I could recover from my almost-dead brain. Let's see, cans of beer, Damian and…oh. I shook my head over and over, trying to get rid of my mind of that horrid image appearing over and over. I looked over to my foot, the bandage was still there but I can move it just fine, a bit itchy but it barely hurts.

''Nonononono…'' I mumbled to myself anxiously, slouching over, covering my face with my paws as I try to deny it as a bad dream, a really bad dream. I mumbled 'no' over and over, thinking that when I open my eyes, everything would go back to normal…but it didn't. The fact we did it last night coursed through every part of me, echoing the unrelenting guilt over and over, torturing what's left of my sane mind. I sat there, sobbing quietly, not proud for what I've done. I thought of Judy, of how if she'd known about this. The worst scenario came true, I wasn't strong enough, I had cheated on her, I…I betrayed the only person in my life, who'd ever make me feel welcomed. I cried silently that morning, tears trailed down one after another as my guilty naked body bathed in the sunlight; Imagining her tears, flowing down in the rain at the confession, yelling at me with rage and sadness, knowing I cheated on her for some old friend, after all we've been through.

''Oh god.'' I hopelessly whispered to myself. I wept and wept for quite a while that morning, curling myself into a shrunken ball, thinking what I did, the consequences and what I should do next. Right now, I was hopeless. There was no answer. There was no miracle that revert time. The evidence was obvious; it was stored in my fragile memory until time ends, it was my physical body. I stopped crying, I thought to myself I had done enough to hurt her and that I wouldn't want her to know, to see me break her fragile heart, I couldn't imagine.

I looked around the room, wiping the wet trails off my face. It was the same as I was a kid and last night, the pale green wallpaper, the creaky dark wood floor, although Damian was not found anywhere. I didn't care, for I cannot see his face without disgust. Then something caught my eye, something on the corner of the wooden coffee table. A note. Oh no. This can't be good. I thought about it, being frozen in place, knowing that the stalker is everywhere and nowhere at all times. I banged the coffee table with my fists, creating a large disturbance that echoed through the room, sending dust particles off the room. I smashed it again, the table shook, and again, the table trembled, and finally one last time, and it was broken in half, sending the note flying to the bottom of my foot. I narrowed my eyes and frowned once more, giving a bitter look but also one that signifies tiredness and anger. I picked it up at last, turning it over as my hands shivered like there was an earthquake, very slowly turned it around, expecting nothing but more despair.

 _I cornered you Nicky, it's time to give in, I recorded your little affair~hehehe! Oh it's just so easy, put a hidden camera here and there and now you're a miserable little fox with no one to love, no one to care, after all, people were right, ''Foxes are betrayers, tricksters, they want nothing but what you have.'' And would it be soooo terrible if your fiancée said that in front of you, leaving you to what you are, a lonely, pitiful, and miserable, good-for-nothing fox._

I stopped at the last word, grinding my teeth as I forcefully frown, crumpling the little yellow note at throwing it onto the small pieces of broken wooden table, gently landing it even though I threw it with force. I talked it over to myself over and over. It's just a note. Just. A. Note. And I'll make sure, till the day I die, that Judy will never know about this, not because I cheated on her, because she has suffered enough from these threats and the last thing she needs to hear is an affair, enough is enough.

I paced around Damian's house, searching for anything to wear, since my old clothing seems to have disappeared as well as Damian himself, although I wouldn't suspect too much about him since he's a farmer. I glimpsed the old mahogany grandfather clock just near the main entrance, IX, it was 9 O'clock, and Judy will be here any moment. I went upstairs through the rickety stairs, with the old wood creaking every step I make. Jesus, this place needs some renovating. I reached the second floor-Ow! Godammit. I forgot that the second floor is literally the roof, having only 2/3 of the height of the first floor. I grunted, having to slouch to not hit anymore ceilings. I reached his bedroom, which was quite small and barely even qualifies as a room, since it was missing a door; it was a simple metal bed with a small mattress, a pillow and a soft thin blanket over it, organized neatly. I scouted the room, finally spotting his dresser.

''All right then, what's in door number-'' I pretended to say as I opened the top drawer only to close it immediately upon finding Damian's collection of _*cough*_ 'toys'. I shivered, instantly opening the second one hoping that it wasn't filled with unwanted products. Jackpot! It was filled with his clothes, mostly just plain shirts and jackets folded neatly; nevertheless at least it was something to wear. I took out one of his jeans and plain white tee. I thought any simple attire will do at this point. I quickly wore it, instantly feeling better.

I was about to go back to the living room, preferably cleaning the mess of splintery wood I created but then I heard a knock on the door. Judy! Thank god! I rushed down quickly, opening the door eagerly with a huge grin and there she was, looking cleaner with her crisp new uniform and equipment. She smiled at me with happiness and excitement, looking over my wound.

''Your knee, does it feel better?'' Judy asked eagerly as she bent down to inspect it. I nodded, seeing as that was the response she hoped for since I was able to walk and talk. I smiled at her again, can't help shaking the caring and cheery attitude she always had. Then it struck me, horrid images of last night, I shook my head, with my pupils shrinking in seconds. Judy's cheerful smile turned to a slight frown, looking at me while tilting her head to one side.

''Hey…is there something bothering you Nick?'' She questioned me quietly to me as she closed up on my face, about to initiate her angry emotions knowing someone has hurt her precious fox. I bent down at her level, instantly smiling a weak and awkward smile, not convincing her that I was fine.

''Heh…I'm fine really, just the antidote working up.'' I try to lie only making her already concerned face more concerned, placing her small paw onto my face as I faked a smile.

''You know you can tell me…'' She tried to get it out of me, pouting a sad face, her ears down, her violet eyes twinkled and her small nose twitched up and down. I sighed. Oh no, She knows my weakness…I-I can't let her know but…I can't say no to that face, she's genuinely concerned about me and really cares about my wellbeing. But…she wouldn't care about me anymore if I tell her. My mind was stuck in a battle between my honesty and trying not to break her heart, I was pressured and threatened by doubts. In the end, I realized, that if I love her…then its best, as the duty of her partner, to make her happy, even if it cost my honesty.

''I'm fine.'' I solemnly stated; removing her paw from my face as my enthusiastic attitude turned to a serious face. This scared Judy a little as I can see her flinched a tiny bit as she nervously pulled out her hand. By now, she already knows that pushing me wasn't the best option. She sighed a heavy sigh, looking at me then turning around.

''C'mon lets go.'' She commanded, looking a bit glum. Great Job Nick! Not only did you not tell her about the truth, she was still bummed out in the end. I pinched the small area between my snout and forehead, shaking my head slowly. I followed her to the back of the house, probably where she parked her car. I rubbed the back of my neck as I follow her, things can't possibly get worse.


	16. Chapter 16: Judy Wilde

Beginning Summary: _Judy and Nick slice down their suspects as they get closer and closer to the real criminal._

We walked to the back of the two-storied wooden house. I lightly dragged my fingers over the baby blue-painted wooden exteriors, touching the old wood. I tried to remember old times, better times, the fresh cold breeze in the early mornings, the shouting of the angry neighbours and the tingly feeling of the tallgrass as they passed between your legs. Good old times, now such a hot mess. I sighed in disappointment as I walked with Judy. When we reach the back, we saw the normal police cruiser, a 1992 Ford Crown Whaletoria, a standard police cruiser. I raised my eyebrow at the old car, looking at Judy in confusion and curiosity. I though heroes like Judy should at least have a more decent vehicle to patrol around. She caught me staring and looked at me.

''Don't blame me, Bogo said I should take extra precautions with you on the wheel. Plus you owe me for ruining my gear.'' Judy told me while trying to blame the problem on Bogo. I didn't really care at this point, I just need a fast ride to get outta here and catch that crook. Although, I gotta admit, I was still pretty bummed out with Bogo's decision. After all, all I did was crashed his Lamboarghini onto a shipping container full of rubber ducks, don't ask me how it got there.

We both entered the car, unusually spacy but dull, grey seats and an even grayer interior, what a great way to boost your officer's morale Bogo, great job. The smell was like a brand new car smell, synthetic-like. I put on my seatbelt and helped Judy with hers, seeming that she struggled because of her size. Then she tossed me the keys and I started the car, its engine purring as we move from the ranch, going ahead to the enormous skyscrapers blocking the sunlight as we get closer. Geez, Zootopia must be huge, even some of the building's shadows have already touched us and we're barely near the river. She looked to the back seat where a blue duffel back can be seen opened, I looked back to for a moment.

''Uncle Sam helped me found that in the creek where you got cut if you're wondering.'' Judy said going back as enthusiastic as ever, swinging her small feet on the edge of the seat.

''Great, did you analysed it yet?'' I asked her. She gave me a confused look then shook her head furiously.

''With _our_ involvement, I think not.'' She reminded as she crossed her arms, looking outside at the pristine green fields. I can imagine her daydreaming, after all, it does kinda look like The Burrows, not like I have seen it in person but very similar to those I've seen in those Postcards. Well, it's nice to think about home, now that I mention it, when was the last time did I visit Ma? Huh? My sleeve was tugged by Judy who was looking at me with a solemn face

''Nick, we're going to have to report to the station first, we gotta get every support we can get if we're going to fight this maniac.'' She said excitedly, full of passion and fieriness, determined to catch the stalker once in for all. Meanwhile, I was rather sceptical and raised an eyebrow at her.

''I thought you said you don't want them to know _our_ involvement.'' I tried to remind Judy, stretching the 'our' part like she did before as I leaned closer to her while trying hard to pay attention to the road

''Yeah, but they won't know. I know a couple of guys and gals in the office who are willing to help out.'' She stated confidently as she crossed her arms again, puffing her chest in pride. I snickered rudely in response which seems to break her pride, instantly eyeing at me reminding my manners.

''Willing to help out no questions asked?'' I asked sarcastically which just made her give a small cute frown in which made me looked at her with a tinge of naughtiness.

''They're called friends Nick, not mercenaries.'' She jokingly reminded me swinging her finger. Then she jumped up in excitement and went to the back of the car, I raised an eyebrow, trying to stop her while trying to drive the car on the seemingly empty highway. I tried reminding her that what she did was dangerous, in a manner she would usually tell me but she ignored it and came back with what seems to be two golden pins, rectangular shaped like the ones we have to use as name tags.

''Look!'' She commanded enthusiastically, shoving both of them to my face. I looked at the pin, shining in the small sunlight that passed through the slightly dark-tinted windows.

''Nicholas P. Wilde and….Judy Wilde?'' I exclaimed in confusion, breaking my attitude. She squealed when she heard her name, instantly putting them into her pockets and trying to envelope me into her arms, which I was not very grateful of considering I'm trying not to get ourselves killed like a particular _*cough*_ event yesterday.

''H-Hey Carrots, I'm trying to drive here y'know.'' I reminded her, struggling with the steering wheel while she realised and backed off, giving me a happy look, grinning from ear to ear as she covered her mouth from snickering playfully.

I was happy for both of us, knowing that this relationship is going somewhere but…then I realised. I gulped. Last night. Cans of Beer. I reminded myself in my mind over and over like it was a routine. It was just a dream nothing more, that didn't happen, you're still here and don't let Judy know. I repeated that in silence over and over, making Judy tilt her head inquisitively at my unusual silent behaviour, luckily she thought I was just focusing on the case which is a problem to me because she must've have found all of the evidence, recordings, pictures, all kinds of nasty things from last night. After all, I can't tell her, look how happy she is, she worked so hard for us to get together, she's….very dedicated into this relationship…and I'm, _don't you dare say it Nicholas_ , not.

We arrived on the outskirts of the city as we reached Zootopia, crossing the river through the enormous bridge of no particular style; it was literally just concrete plank with pillars, not so interesting to take note of. We slowly went through the suburbs, watching cubs of all ages travel in a very chaotic school bus, the scent of fresh grass being trimmed in the morning. Ah! Such a lovely area, it was a shame I spent my entire life cooped up in apartments, I can barely see any hint of evildoing or distrust between these people, let alone any crime, so we passed it as quickly as possible with Judy waving to the tired-looking pedestrians.

An hour later we saw the HQ, it was a large building with a dome in the center, like a stadium only smaller and more circle-ish. We parked in a random parking lot, thinking it was no big deal, and started walking towards the building. I remember yesterday like it was…well, yesterday. The day when we realize we understood each other, our problems, our life, and that we are inseparable whether we're just partners or lovers, I swore on that day, my life is hers and solely hers. I looked over to Judy giving her a smug grin as we walked, making her blush in nervousness and finally confronting me with a cute angry face.

''W-What are you staring at?'' She stammered crossing her arms, pretending to act tough although deep down she couldn't ever get mad at me. I stopped staring but still grinning, directing my gaze at the building though, making her do the same only acting more embarrassed.

''You bunnies are so emotional.'' I plainly replied, putting my paws in my pockets and whistling a random tune, looking like I didn't do anything. She gave me a small frown before trying to punch my body, lightly knocking on it over and over as she was trapped in my charming bad boy personality. I crouched down as she stops hitting me and just caress the back of her head slowly, making her look flushed as I pierced inside her eyes with mines, staring into her amethyst gems.

''You look so cute when you're angry, you know that Carrots.'' I rhetorically asked breaking her seemingly angry and hard exterior and revealing her sweet and nervous interior, breaking the frown and seeming in somewhere between confused and aroused. Yes! I got her where I want her….or so I thought. She then frowns again but then hurls a punch at my face, which I masterfully _not_ dodged it, landing her tiny fists into my sensitive snout, making me jolt up in response. She then giggled as she saw my expression, afraid and humiliated, later turning into a laugh. I didn't join in at first but…in the end, I laughed too, thinking it wasn't funny in the beginning but later laughed because of her.

''Hahahaa…next time, don't play around my emotions.'' She instructed as she points her finger at me, giving a confident look at me. I just brushed it off mentally and grinned back lazily.

''I'll try my luck next time.'' I replied, seeming to make her giggle even more as she softly punches me in the arm, appreciating the joke.

''You better not.'' She then formed a very smug smile, similar like mines as she tip-toed, trying to get closer to me in which I replied by getting closer to her, smiling even more trying to playfully intimidate her.

''Or else?'' I asked curiously right in her face which she instantly grabbed my collar and pulled it aside, making me tumble onto my knees as she bent over to kiss my lips, which shr stopped a few seconds after our tongues touch. She then left me flushed, being confused and aroused like she did before, switching roles, now I'm the blushing one and she's the smug one. She helped me back up then proceeds to go back to her joyful self, hopping as we get closer to the building. I rubbed my collar smiling a bit as I looked at her.

''Sly Bunny.'' I murmured to myself as I followed behind her, knowing now what she's capable of.


End file.
